Shifting Time
by mikepd
Summary: What happens when Kevin 11,000 gets a second chance with Ben 10? And will Ben 10,000 try to stop it? Don't know? Well read and find out! BeVin
1. Prologue

**Okay so hi everyone!!! This is a new story that me and luv2write16 started writing. I got the idea from watch the Ken 10 episode and wanted to see if I could try and rewrite history a little. Yeh so if anyone has any idea on how to keep Devin and Kenny in the new timeline please tell us I'd luv the help! Well Hope you enjoy

* * *

**

_Shifting Times_

_Prologue: Shifting Tides_

_An eerie cry raked it way across the sky as forest green eyes opened to see the new world they had entered. Looking around, the alien to this world noticed that he seemed to be standing on an asteroid was floating in to strange dimension. 'Okay so maybe I should've stay in that timeline a little longer to regain my strength,' the green eye boy thought. Another eerie cry made its way into the boy's ears, but this time it was much closer. The young man became very nervous since he was now like a human. He turned around to see a large Vulpimancer looking at him hungrily. Knowing that he would become a tasty Vulpimancer treat, t he young humanoid alien started running away. The Vulpimancer started after its dinner and was gaining on it. _

_The young alien turned around and saw the Vulpimancer catching, so he ran towards what he thought was a small trench. However as he got closer, he realized that it was no trench, but a cliff. As he reached the edge, he noticed that at the base of the cliff looked like a cave. Looking back again, he saw the Vulpimancer closing in on him, so he started to climb down the 40 ft wall of stone. The young alien was a quarter of the way down, when the Vulpimancer started climbing down the wall. As the creature got closer, the young alien tried to use some the energy he had gotten back while running away. _

_For a few moments, he had enough energy to levitate close to the wall and glide down it, but the Vulpimancer was in no mood to lose lunch. The creature waited for the boy to land on the ground and took off running, before it jumped off the cliff side and landed on top of the boy. With hungry alien on his back, the boy was at a total loss of what to do. He closed his eye preparing to feel pain bite, but before the Vulpimancer could attack further, a powerful and well aimed, fireball hit the Vulpimancer in the side and pushed him off the boy. _

_Once he felt the weight of the beast disappear, the young alien opened his eyes and looked in the opposite direction that the Vulpimancer went sailing in. There he saw what looked like a human with long ebony hair, and an "X" like scar on his chin. The man looked annoyed and turned his attention to the kid. As he walked closer, the young alien boy got a little more fearful of the man. 'If he was able to beat that Vulpimancer in one shoot, what's he gonna do to me?' Pushing himself off the ground, the young alien started running again, but as he started out running, he ran into something, or in this case someone. The older male looked down at the kid and said, "What's the hurry kido? You should know the Null Void isn't for kids, you'll just become someone lunch if you can't protect yourself." As he finished, the older Man give him a creepy smile and extended his hand to the fallen boy. _

_TBC…

* * *

_

**Okay what you think so far the new alien we introduced is called a Timeshima. They have a unique ability to travel through time, but they can also send a person's mind back in time as well. The best part is when that person's mind is sent back in time they have all the knowledge they had in the present, but the instant they change their history, whatever mindset they had in that time period takes over. Well that's all for now, and I promise to get the nest chapter up sometime this or next week.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**It took us a while to think of this idea and much longer for mikepd to actually write it out. So I hope you enjoy it. We left off...

* * *

**_

_Recap:_

_The older male looked down at the kid and said, "What's the hurry kido? You should know the Null Void isn't for kids, you'll just become someone lunch if you can't protect yourself." As he finished, the older Man give him a creepy smile and extended his hand to the fallen boy.

* * *

_

_Shifting Time_

_Chapter 1: Figuring Kevin_

The smaller alien looked at the extended hand, but after a few a moments he took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He smiled at the seemingly nice guy and took a step back. He bowed as he started to speak. "Hello my name is Shino; I would like to thank you for saving me."

The older male smirked a bit and introduced himself. "Names, Kevin. 'Aight kid what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Looking closer at the kid, he noticed that he had long silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and had forest green eyes. They were nice to look at but they were nothing compared to the ones that haunted his mind every night. The next thing he noticed was the kid was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a nice red shirt that clung to his body.

Shino pouted about being called a kid and retorted, "Well Kevin, I'm no kid I'm actually 254 years old, but for my race I'm still considered a teenager."

One of Kevin's eye brows rose at Shino's comment and said, "Don't matter any too me, so why stuck here? Old Benji created this pocket dimension just to hold me." The last part of Kevin's words abounded somewhat sad to Shino so he asked, "Who's Benji and why would he create another pocket dimension just for you?"

Kevin looked at the like he had just grown another head. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of me? The Kevin Levin?"

Shino shook his head no since most of his time was spent watching over history and making sure things stay on track. Kevin thought it was weird for the kid not to know him, so he decided to tell the kid. After about an hour Shino was surprised to know that someone who had just saved his life was actually a real bad guy. "So now that you know who I really am you scared of me?" Kevin really wanted to scare the kid since there were few things for him to do and the kid was just a new toy for him.

Shino looked up at Kevin and said, "Not really, I mean yeh you did do some horrible stuff but you've been nice to me so far."

Kevin was now struck stupid part of him wanted to beat the kid within an inch of his life while his other half was glad someone wasn't afraid of him. "Hmph, now your sounding like the Ben I met when I was a kid." When Shino heard Kevin say that a brilliant idea popped into his head that would help Kevin and maybe get out of this pocket dimension.

"Hey Kevin, have you ever wondered how your life would've been like if you had joined Ben in the first place," Shino asked innocently. Kevin glared at the young alien and said of course. Hearing the answer was a yes was all Shino really wanted to know. "Well how about I send you into the past so you can correct your mistake and not lose the friend you so wanted?"

Kevin laughed at Shino and said, "There's no way for that to happen, besides Paradox would probably stop me anyway." At the mention of the idiot doctor who now was like his people, Shino growled lowly and said, "That idiot has no right to the power he has, and even if he tried to stop you, I'd stop him. My powers stronger than his so don't worry about him. This is a one way ticket so do you want your only chance of making things right with Ben or jut rot here for the rest of your life?"

Shino began looking at his nails waiting for the no brainer of a question to be answered. "Alright brat let's just get this over with already," Kevin said rolling his eyes at the Timeshima. Shino smiled and began to gather as much energy as he could. With his eyes closed Shino called to his father to ask for help since he was already low on mana. Hearing his son's psychic call for help, the ancient Timeshima, passed along the energy his son needed. Shino began to glow with an unearthly aura and was lifted off the ground. Kevin took a step back as he felt some of the power the kid was giving off. '_Damn I'm glad I didn't try to absorb anything from this kid. The power he puttin out woulda killed me,' _Kevin thought as he tried to wrap his mind around the considerable amount of power flowing from the kid.

After a few moments of floating, Shino opened his eyes and looked down at Kevin. With a new deep and dark voice, Shino began to speak. "Kevin Levin, I, Shino of the Timeshima, grant you passage through the corridor of time to relive the past. However in doing so you must give up living in this timeline, as well as your will to hunt Benjamin Tennyson. If you agree to these terms, you will be allowed to go back and try to find a new future. Do you accept?"

Kevin looked at the glowing alien and wondered what the kid really was. He had never heard the kid's race, but that wasn't important right now. "I agree to your terms kid, just get me out of the damned place," Kevin yelled still wondering what the kid was about to do. A smile spread across Shino face as he lifted his arm and pointed at Kevin.

Without warning, the overwhelming aura gathered at the tip and Shino's finger and was shoot directly at Kevin.

As the energy collided with him, Kevin yelled in absolute agony. His entire body felt as if it was being torn apart and set a flame all at once. "Kevin, I'm sorry for this pain but hold on a moment more," Shino said as Kevin's cries of mercy boomed in his ears.

After what felt like an eternity, Kevin's soul was ripped from his body and pulled into a small white vortex that formed behind him. Shino followed right behind him and fell into the vortex as well but his destination was different from Kevin's. Shino was now in a spiral like tube and held every moment in history. He looked around at the familiar setting and spotted Kevin's soul. Wanting to say good bye to Kevin, Shino floated over to a white orb that floated in the endless void of time. Shino reached out for the orb and pressed a kiss on it for luck and said, "Take this soul to the moment were his life was changed forever and give him the chance to live a new one." With that said Kevin's should drifted away from him and entered the spiral of time to live a brand new life.

Shino smiled as he looked around. "Okay so now to get out of here." Shino then proceeded to use what energy he had left to exit the time stream and exit out in the headquarters of Ben 10,000.

The Null Void Egg that held him and Kevin began to crack as Shino exited the dimension. As he fell to the ground from exhaustion, he heard a siren go off. "Damnit can't I get at least two minutes of peace," a gruff voice said as he entered the Null Void containment room. The man who walked in looked to be in his early 40's or late 30's. His build was impressive to Shino, but as he looked at the man's arm he figured he was in trouble. The brunette in front of him, with a streak of white running around the rim of his head, was none other than Ben 10,000.

Ben looked around the room and saw a silver haired kid sitting on the floor, in front of the Null Void Egg that Kevin was imprisoned in. On closer inspection the Null Egg was cracked and it looked empty. Becoming angry with the teen in front of the pedestal, Ben stormed to the boy who freed his worst enemy. Shino know he was in trouble but didn't have the energy to get away yet. He slowly pulled himself up, but was soon grabbed by the front of his shirt and stared into the eyes of a very pissed off Tennyson. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Kevin," the Tennyson asked in a menacing voice.

Within seconds, Kenny and Devin Tennyson ran into the room and spotted the cracked egg and looked at the kid who Ben had jacked up. Shino stared at Ben with a stoic face and answered, "Kevin's still in there, well his body is anyway, but his soul is in the past. Since you asked nicely my name's Shino, and let me go Tennyson!" Ben growled at the kid but dropped the kid. Shino began to rub his backside and he heard Ben go off.

"So you have any idea what've done? You let one of the universe's most wanted criminal go lose! What the hell possessed you to do that?"

"I owed him a debt and I needed a way out of the dimensional pocket so I sent his mind in time so he could correct a mistake he made. And for your information he'd not as bad as you think. Remember _Benji_ you all were a team once," Shino shouted standing to his feet and spoke Ben's old nickname with as much venom as he could muster.

"Why you little brat I should put you in the Null Void for this!" Ben said ready to lock the seemingly teenage alien boy away.

"Tennyson I would just escape it without your notice so don't even try it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." With his final words spoken, Shino allowed his eyes to glow in a ghostly white color and began to absorb the mana around him.

Ben stared in confusion as huge amounts of mana began to flow into the boy, but he wasn't ready to let the kid go. Quickly turning into XLR8, Ben ran and got a pair of mana cuff and clasped them on the boy's wrists.

It took only a moment for the cuffs to activate and cut Shino off the power of life. When his eyes returned to normal he growled at Ben and told Ben to release him. Ben smirked at the kid and told him no.

"Let me go Tennyson, I've spent way too much time away from home, and I need to get back," Shino spat at the future hero.

"Not until you bring Kevin back," Ben said playfully, wanting to tease his captive for now.

"I can't fool; it would kill him if I ripped his soul from his body again. I won't be responsible for the death of someone in this era I actually like," Shino said with a hint of fondness in his voice.

Ben glared at the kid and decided that sending the kid to the Null Void may be a bad idea so he asked, "Alright then brat, if you can't bring him back then what can you do?"

Feeling this may work to his advantage, Shino answered him. "I can show you what decision he makes and then let you watch and history changes between the two of you."

Ben believed the kid could do more than that but without proof he couldn't do anything. "Alright then show me."

Ben lowered the power of the cuffs and granted Shino access to a rather small amount of his power. Using it sparingly, Shino created viewing portal to for Ben to watch, and for himself to enjoy…

_TBC…

* * *

_

**I know mikepd needs to stop "stopping" at the good parts...and here he was griping about me doing that…**_(mikepd now) Yeh well I'm the one doing the typing for the bloddy story so sue me…lol Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please read and review its really helps use get our mojo going…._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. It is owned by Man of Action.**

_Okay sorry about the wait everyone but here it is Chapter 2. So did you all like the first chapter? Hope you did it took a while to do that one. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter so read and review please!!!!!

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_Ben glared at the kid and decided that sending the kid to the Null Void may be a bad idea so he asked, "Alright then brat, if you can't bring him back then what can you do?"_

_Feeling this may work to his advantage, Shino answered him. "I can show you what decision he makes and then let you watch and history changes between the two of you."_

_Ben believed the kid could do more than that but without proof he couldn't do anything. "Alright then show me."_

_Ben lowered the power of the cuffs and granted Shino access to a rather small amount of his power. Using it sparingly, Shino created viewing portal to for Ben to watch, and for himself to enjoy…

* * *

_

**Shifting Time**

_Chapter 2: Kevin faces the past_

The silver orb of light was spent spinning through the time stream and soon found its destination, the day Ben and Kevin first met. As sphere entered the picture of Kevin leaning against the arcade machine, Ben was talking trash about the guy who worked there. The sphere that was made up of Kevin's entire soul, watched and waited for the moment where he could take over his former self. As he watched the two boys get into trouble the entire day, Kevin started to wonder what made him change into the horrible villain he would later become in the first place. As thing went on, he saw in his own eyes how my was so fascinated with the Omnitrix he was about to lose a friend, so taking advantage of the chance he had, the sphere of light began its decent and ran straight into 11 year old Kevin's back and possessed the body.

Kevin's body felt weak for a moment then stood back up straight. Ben looked at Kevin with worry written all over his face. Kevin looked at Ben with a pleasant smile and said, "Sorry Ben just got a little distracted for a moment." Ben was relieved for a moment then looked at asked Kevin where they were going next. Kevin thought about it for a moment and figured since he wouldn't have control of this for long so he made a quick suggestion. "Actually Ben, I think we should find your gramps." Ben looked at Kevin like he was just hit by a bus.

"Are you mad? My grandpa is gonna kill me after the stunt we just pulled," Ben yelled waving his arms in emphasis. Kevin covered his ears as Ben began to yell and tried to calm the overactive 10 year old down.

"Trust me Ben if we just explain things to him I'm sure he'll understand," Kevin replied once Ben took a deep breath. Ben still looked at questioningly but knew no matter what Kevin was right.

With a sigh, Ben and Kevin went looking for the Rust Bucket and Ben's _very livid_ grandfather. It took the pair an hour to find Max and Gwen. And when they found them, Ben wasn't surprised that he didn't receive the warm welcome Kevin thought he would receive. Once Max found out that Ben was okay, he began fussing and lecturing Ben to death about the responsibility he had with the Omnitrix and how foolish he was. Kevin watched for a few moments, but quickly became bored of being ignored. He cleared his throat and got every Tennyson's attention.

"Excuse me Mr. Tennyson, my names Kevin and some of the blame for Ben's actions are my fault. I talked him into sneaking into the warehouse so please don't blame all of this on Ben," Kevin said hoping the old man would lay off Ben for a moment.

Kevin got his wish, but regretted it a moment later. Max began to chew him out to and the worst part was the Kevin actually felt bad about the stuff he did. Kevin listened to every word Max had to say, and felt guilt slip into his heart. Once Max paused after a long lecture, Kevin asked to speak to the eldest Tennyson in private. Max looked at the young man strangely, but agreed with him nonetheless. As he and Kevin walked off Gwen whacked Ben in the back of the head and called him a dweeb. Ben surprisingly took the blow and looked over and Kevin and his grandfather.

"Mr. Tennyson I need your help. My name is Kevin E. Levin, my dad was a plumber but after he died my mom got remarried and I was thrown out because I had powers," Kevin started out. The reaction he received from the elder was the one he was hoping for and continued. "I've been living on the streets since then, and in a different timeline I become one of the most ruthless men in all existence, but I was given another chance by a Timeshima to change the past. I know you may not believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. Whatever you do don't let this Kevin touch the Omnitrix. The energy will flow into this body and change him into a mutant and I ended up blaming Ben for it. So please don't allow him to touch this thing if possible." As Kevin finished, he felt his 11 year old self starting to gain control once more but fought him off to finish talking with Max.

The older man was stunned at the information he was receiving, but not only that; he was hearing it from someone that right now at least their mind was from the future. Max knew about the Timeshima and their ability to pass throw time, but it was rare for them to send someone into the past to change history. Still wanting a little more evidence, the older man asked Kevin what race his wife was. Kevin smiled at the memories of Verdonna and answered him correctly. When Max asked what Kevin wanted, Kevin replied simply, "Take me with you on this trip and raise this different version of me to be a better person than the one I turn into in my future."

Max agreed to Kevin's request and with that Kevin's future self vanished from the 11 year old body. Kevin looked at Max, and remembered asking the older man to let me stay with Ben over the summer since he was an orphan. Max smiled at the young raven and turned to Ben and asked, "Hey Ben do you mind sharing your bunk?"

Ben looked at his grandfather with a confused expression and said no and why. Max's smile didn't waver as he said that Kevin was going to be joining them on the trip. Ben and Kevin lit up like Roman candles while Gwen grimaced about another boy on the road trip. Seeing that the day's events were over, Max told Ben, Kevin, and Gwen that they'd being heading out to eat in a little.

Gwen and Ben were excited at the news, but Kevin seemed confused about it.

Max took the group of three to Cracker Barrel and was seated promptly, by a nice blonde haired waitress. Kevin stared at the girl's ass as she lead them to their table but received and slap to the back of his head from Ben. Gwen snickered at Kevin's pain, while Kevin looked at Gwen and asked what he had done. She huffed and rolled her eyes, once they were seat. Jeanie, at least from her nametag said, asked the family of four what they wanted to drink. Ben and Kevin asked for Coke's while Gwen wanted a sweet tea, and lastly Max asked for a coffee.

The new family of four ate happily as Max asked Kevin a little about himself, trying to get to know the boy a little better. After listening to Kevin's story in its entirety, Max was glad he had taken the boy with him. No child should have had to go through some of the things Kevin went through with his mother and step-father. When the waitress came back with their drinks, everyone ordered and began talking about ideas for the rest of the summer. While Ben and Gwen argued about where to go next, Kevin made the suggestion of heading to Washington, DC. "That's a great idea! I think that should be our next stop. That way we can have a good old fashioned summer vacation," Max said as he slapped his hand on Kevin's back with a warm smile.

Ben seemed happy about the arrangement, while Gwen agreed with a huff. Jeanie soon reappeared with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

It was about twenty minutes wait for their and the family of four were eating happily, until a large explosion caught their attention. As they got up to see what the commotion was about, another explosion went off and shook the entire restaurant. After that everyone around them started to panic and tried to escape the danger. Ben, Gwen, Max, _and_ Kevin ran outside to see the bank that sat across the street being robbed by a single man. Upon close inspection by Max, the man was wearing an exo-armor designed for heavy lifting. Taking this as his cue to have a little fun, Ben activated the Omnitrix. While he wanted to change into Four Arms, the Omnitrix chose Wild Mutt, to which Ben mentally groaned at.

Kevin looked at Ben with a confused look and asked, "Does he always just jump into danger?" With a Sigh Gwen and Max said yes and ran back to the Rust Bucket to get something that would useful against the Exo-armor.

Ben rushed at the guy in the armor but was swatted away from the armor. The force of the back handed slap, sent Ben flying into a wall a forced him to change back into his normal self. Kevin ran over to the unconscious Ben and check to see if he was okay. It turned out Ben was fine from what Kevin could tell, but with Ben out cold, Kevin became enraged. "No messes with Ben, but me!" With that Kevin ran over to one of the cars nearby and popped its hood. Kevin quickly drained all the power from the cars battery and ran turned to the armor wearing freak. "Hey asshole! Why don't you pick on me now!"

The man wearing the exo-armor ignore Kevin went back into the bank to get the money in the vault. Being ignored was one thing for Kevin, but ignoring him when he challenged you was another to the raven haired boy. He ran after the badie as Max and Gwen returned with E.M.P blaster. Looking around, there was no trace of Kevin, but they saw an unconscious Ben laying down in front of a destroyed wall. Max quickly picked up the fallen boy and took him back to the Rust Bucket, while he instructed Gwen to find and help Kevin.

Gwen nodded her head as she turned around and heard a voice the sounded like Kevin from inside the bank. She quickly ran into the rubble filled room and saw Kevin being held by his neck and look like we was going to pass out any moment. "You little shit, if you were planning on stopping me, you were wrong. I guess I should kill you now and end it," the man said in a creepy sadistic voice. Kevin felt the grip of the exo-armor tighten and knew it was now or never. Kevin concentrated as hard as he could and released all the energy he had sapped from the car and sent into the armor's arm.

As he expected the arm exploded from the sudden release of energy and was dropped unceremoniously. Gasping for air, Kevin felt very weak, as he heard and saw the freak in armor get pissed at him. The freak raised the other arm of the armor and swung it down at Kevin. Kevin closed his eyes waiting for the impending hit, but it never came. Instead he heard the screams of the freak and the loud thud of metal hitting the ground. After a moment, he opened his eye and saw the freak laying on the ground with and arrow like object attached to the chest portion of the armor. When he realized it was an EMP, arrow, he looked behind him and saw Gwen with the blaster that the arrow came from. Seeing Kevin was okay, Gwen ran over to him and helped him to his feet.

Kevin looked at the younger girl and told her thanks, but barely over a whisper. Gwen looked at the raven and smiled at him. The two walked back to the Rust Bucket and got ready for bed.

Once inside Gwen, headed for the shower and told Kevin to go and check on Ben. Kevin hadn't needed to be told that. He quickly went to find the brunette and saw that he was tucked in his bed. Kevin smiled at the site of the peaceful looking kid, when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Max smiling and telling him he did a good job today. "Hm well it's pretty late so we should be heading to bed. And Kevin, I found a shirt and a pair of sleep pants for you to wear tonight. Tomorrow we'll find someplace to get you some more clothes," the elder said smiling. Kevin blushed at the kind treatment, but quickly said, "But Mr. Tennyson I don't have any money for clothes." But Max smiled again and told the young raven that it was fine, and to call him grandpa.

Kevin stared at Max for a moment long and turned around and whispered thanks to him as well. Max was able to pick up the simple thanks and headed to his room to get some sleep. Gwen stepped out of the shower and told Kevin to go ahead and take one and get in bed with Ben. Kevin nodded his head and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was back in the room that he, Ben and Gwen would be sharing, he climbed into the bottom bunk with Ben. He slipped under the covers, and began to relax, until Ben seemed to scout closer to him in. Kevin blushed once more as Ben pressed himself against Kevin. With sigh Kevin smiled and wished Ben a good night and made a silent vow to always protect this little brunette.

_TBC…

* * *

_

**Okay so I finished this and now I'm drained. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please review it helps to know people like the story…okay well bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network or at least in the US.****

* * *

Hey everyone Maru aka mikepd opening again. Unfortunately ****luv2write16 is unable to open this chapter. Ok so how do you all like the story so far? We've only got one review but a few story alerts and favorites. So if you would please review it really makes a difference to know that people like the story are willing to voice comments.**

_Recap:_

_Kevin stared at Max for a moment long and turned around and whispered thanks to him as well. Max was able to pick up the simple thanks and headed to his room to get some sleep. Gwen stepped out of the shower and told Kevin to go ahead and take one and get in bed with Ben. Kevin nodded his head and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was back in the room that he, Ben and Gwen would be sharing, he climbed into the bottom bunk with Ben. He slipped under the covers, and began to relax, until Ben seemed to scout closer to him in. Kevin blushed once more as Ben pressed himself against Kevin. With sigh Kevin smiled and wished Ben a good night and made a silent vow to always protect this little brunette.__**

* * *

Shifting Time**_

_Chapter 3: Nosy Boys and Interesting developments _

While Kevin rest with Ben laying close by, Ben 10,000 was fuming at the Timeshima for allowing Kevin to change history. He watched how this younger version of himself looked somewhat happy in his unconscious with Kevin around and thought alone made the man feel sick. As he turned to his captive, he started to speak very loudly. "Look you! You need to back Kevin back here right now or set time the way it was before!"

Shino looked at the man and rolled his eye when he made his reply. "Of course Mr. Tennyson, I'll kill Kevin and prevent a future where you are friends and helping each other out," Shino mocked the hero with every bit of sarcasm he could muster. Ben glared at his captive, but turned his attention back to the time portal. Shino wasn't watching it right now but he noticed the two boys watching from the doorway. Something in Shino told him they could be useful, so he turned around and made a gesture for them to come into the room.

Kenny and Devlin looked at each other and tried to figure out why the alien would want them to come in. Something told Kenny to go for it, but when he glanced at Devlin, the older boys face told him not to go. Shino looked over his shoulder and saw that the boys were still standing at the entrance so he sighed and went back to watching another event from the summer.

The following day, Kevin slowly started to wake up when he heard Gwen's laughter and saw a flash of light. Kevin groaned as he slowly began to awaken from his sleeping state of mind. Once he tried to get out of bed, he noticed that something was holding onto him. The young Levin turned around and was shocked by the sight. Ben had sometime during the night wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and was still holding onto him. Kevin blushed as thought entered and left his mind, but turned around and glared at Ben's cousin when he heard her start laughing again.

With a little bit of effort, Kevin was able to slip out of Ben's grip and tried his best not to wake the sleeping boy. Once free from the bed, Kevin walked over to the corner of the room and picked up his clothes and carried them towards the bathroom. Just before he went inside, he used a small bit of energy and tapped Gwen on the shoulder. The quick jolt made Gwen jump in surprise and pain. When she turned to face Kevin, he was already gone.

Now that Kevin was clean, he walked outside and enjoyed the fresh air. Max had was outside setting up breakfast and asked Kevin how been was doing. Kevin replied that he was still out like a light. Max simply nodded and asked how Kevin liked his eggs.

The day passed easily for three of the four passengers of the RV, but around 4 o'clock rolled around, Ben awoke and groaned. The young brunette walked to the door of the RV and saw Kevin and Gwen laughing at something, but his headache prevented him to hear what she said. "Well looks who woke up on their own? I was beginning to think I was gonna have to kiss you to see those eyes of yours again," Kevin said once he noticed Ben standing at the entrance of the RV. Gwen tried here best to stifle the laugh she had, but the memory of Kevin snuggled up with her cousin prevented it from happening. Ben glared in Kevin's direction and asked what happen since he was out.

Gwen retold the story of how Kevin's defended him and how she and Kevin had been talking almost all day.

With one last chance, Gwen made a comment about calling Ben a sleeping beauty. Even the know he shouldn't use the Omnitrix as a toy, but these two were asking for it. What ten years old wouldn't get revenge? Ben smiled at the two snickering jokers. When the sound a clicking rang in Gwen's ears, she got from the picnic table and ran off. Kevin looked at her confused then noticed that Stinkfly hovering over him. "Laugh me will ya," said the scratchy voice of the bug looking alien. Kevin got up and started running but the young hero already fired the alien goop at the retreating boy.

After a while Ben changed back to his normal self and growled since he still hadn't gotten Kevin covered in goo yet. As he stomped back to his grandfather's RV, Ben yelled, "Kevin! Come out here and take your punishment like a man!" Ben waited but still didn't get a response. With his anger overtaking him once more he shouted, "Fine then don't come out, but you're sleepin' on the floor tonight!"

Kevin, who had climbed into a nearby tree, watched and listened to the fuming boy. Once the young boy was out of sight, he climbed down from the tree and started walking back to the RV in deep thought. '_Great so I've pissed off my only friend, and I ain't even been around the kid a full two days,'_ Kevin thought mournfully. As he got back to the camp he was still trying to figure out how to get Ben to either forget about being mad at him or apologize, which the young raven deemed out of the question.

As he got closer he saw Gwen, and a pouting Ben, sitting at the picnic table getting ready to eat. When Kevin was close enough, Gwen smiled at him and told him to take a seat. Once he was seated, Max walked out of the RV with two large pots. "Already kids, tonight you're in for a special treat. Today we're having some of my special centipede gumbo," Max said with a smile as he placed the two pots on the table.

After hearing the name of the dish Kevin looked at Ben and asked, "He's jokin right?" Ben sighed and shook his head no. "Grandpa has a strange taste in food, and we have to deal with it all summer. He normal lets us eat normal food for lunch and breakfast… sometimes," Gwen said looking at the food. Max head gone back inside by the time the three questioned the food, but as he returned with plates for everyone, he smiled and told them to eat up. On each of their plates sat a hardy help of the gumbo on top of white rice. Kevin shivered at the sight and decided to see if the stuff was any good.

With fork full of food, Kevin closed his eyes and placed the fork into his mouth. After a few seconds Kevin chewed and swallowed the food and looked over at Max. "This ain't half bad Ma- I mean grandpa. All I need is a bit more pepper," Kevin said happily and as he grabbed the pepper shaker in the middle off the table. Ben and Gwen just stared at the raven haired boy as he ate another mouthful of the foul looking meal. Ben was the first to recover and decided to take a bite and see if Kevin was joking.

Just as the raven had said the food wasn't as foul as it looked. Max smiled again and laughed as Gwen stared at her cousin and gasped. "See Gwen, not all the meals I make are bad. Just give it a try," Max said as he began to eat his food. Gwen shook her head n said she lost her appetite and was going to go ahead and get ready for bed. The three males continued to eat, while Gwen started getting ready for bed. After dinner, Ben and Kevin decided to play on the PS3 Ben bought while they were on the trip.

It was 9:30 before Ben and Kevin got ready for bed. Ben was already in bed as Kevin got out of the shower and dressed for bed. As he approached the bed, Ben's words echoed in his ears for a moment. Looking somewhat gloom, Kevin asked, "Hey Ben, do you think I could get a pillow?" Ben, who was facing the wall, turned to his other his other side and looked at Kevin.

No was all Ben said as he turned back to face the wall. Kevin looked down at the floor thinking that Ben might hate him now, but his thoughts were interrupted as Ben spoke again. "Hurry up and get in bed Kev. I'm not mad anymore so get in." Kevin's face lit up with a grin from ear to ear as he climbed over the brunette and lay up against the wall. Once the two were settled in for the night, Kevin looked at Ben and said, "Night Benji." Ben murmured a low "night" and was swept away from the waking world. Kevin watched Ben for a few more minutes and thought to himself, '_Benji's kinda cute when he's asleep.'_

Ben awoke the next morning felling much better than he had in the longest time. It took a while for him to completely to awake since most of his mind wanted nothing more to snuggle back into bed and rest a little more. Once Ben decided to get up, he noticed he was practically lying on top of Kevin. The brunette freaked out and fell off the bunk and hit the floor. The loud thud of Ben hitting the floor woke Kevin up and noticed that it was a bit colder than it was when he fell asleep. As he sat up, he saw a leg half hanging off the bed. He crawled to the edge of the bunk and looked at Ben. "Hey Ben why you on the floor like that," Kevin asked while his voice reflected he had just woken up. Ben groaned as he opened his eyes once more to answer Kevin. "It's simple Kevin, you pushed me out."

After getting out of bed, Kevin and Ben went to front of the RV and sat at the table. Max was already up and dressed by the time the boys came into the kitchen area. He greeted them and with a quick good morning and told them that they would be leaving as soon as they finished breakfast. The two boys said okay as Gwen stepped out of the room fully dressed. "Morning grandpa. Morning dweeb, morning Kevin," Gwen greeted them, but showed her normal annoyance of Ben's presences. Kevin and Ben greeted Gwen in their usual way and waited for breakfast.

Thankfully after having a normal breakfast, the three preteens went to do something that would keep them entertained. Kevin and Ben played the PS3 while Gwen was on her laptop playing a game of her own. Max enjoyed the silence of the RV, knowing sooner or later it would end either by coming under attack or Ben and Gwen fighting.

After driving about 4hours, Max came across a town in that held a decent sized mall. AS they got off to go inside, Ben told his grandfather that since Kevin had joined them because of him, he was going to use his money to buy Kevin's clothes. Max felt a swell of pride for his grandson's unselfish attitude towards Kevin. It turned out that Ben and Gwen's parents were giving them a $300 dollar charge card for them to use every month while on the road with their grandfather.

Ben would never tell his grandfather the real reason why he decided to buy Kevin's clothes. Talking with Kevin earlier, Ben found out that Kevin still feels like he's becoming a burden to the Tennyson's and doesn't want to wear out his welcome. For the time Ben and Kevin entered the mall, the two had been trying to find something that Kevin would wear and still look like the clothes he would normally wear. After 2 hours of searching, they found some clothes that would fit Kevin and looked like the ones he owned before. Once finished with that, Ben made Kevin find some pajamas and undergarments. Max had left the boys to shop in piece while he looked for a few items for himself. Gwen left the group the moment they walked into the mall and said she'd meet them at the entrance when it was time to go.

As it neared 4 o'clock, Ben and Kevin went to GameStop to find a new game to play. The two boys found a game the each wanted but realized that Ben only had enough for one of them. After going several rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, they ended up tying again. By this time Gwen found them and asked what the two idiots were doing. Kevin explained the problem to Gwen, who rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. She suggested that they flip a coin, which the two agreed was the only fair way to figure out what game to get. Gwen pulled out a penny from her pants and told Kevin to call it. As the coin flipped in the air Kevin called heads, but to his dismay, Kevin lost the flip. Ben smiled brightly and told Kevin to go ahead with Gwen back to the Rust Bucket and he'd be out in a minute. Kevin shook his head and followed Gwen with four bags of clothes he had.

Ben turned and looked at the game he had in his hands. Ben knew that Kevin really wanted the Sumo Slammer X 3, and the look he had on his face when the coin landed on tails, somewhat got to Ben. The stubborn 10 year old sighed as he shook his head and bought the game that he knew that would make him happy at the end of the day.

When Ben got back into the RV, Kevin sat at the table playing on Gwen's laptop and welcomes Ben back. Ben smiled at Kevin and took the bags, of Kevin's clothes, into the bedroom and asked Kevin did he want to play on the PS3. Kevin turned his head to face the young Tennyson with a confused expression. The game that Ben wanted was a single player, so when Ben's asked did he want to play really confused the raven. Ben smiled at the Raven and dragged him from the table to the bedroom. As Kevin was being dragged by the hyper 10 year old, he never noticed the Sumo Slammers game case lying on the floor.

When Kevin looked at the 22 in TV screen, his eye grew wide and turned to the smiling Tennyson. Kevin then proceeded to jump at Ben and pull him into a hug. "BEN! You bought the game I wanted?! Did I ever tell you that I love you," the raven said excitedly as he nuzzled his raven locks against Ben's lightly tanned skin. Ben blushed again and said, "Yeh… well…this is better than havin a mopy friend all summer." Kevin pulled back a little and gave Ben an ear to ear grin and said thanks and went back to hugging the boy. By now Ben's face was as red as a cherry and thought maybe this was worth seeing Kevin happy.

While Kevin and Ben shared a happy moment, Ben 10,000 was staring into the time portal trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "How in the hell did this happen," Ben asked as he turned to Shino. Said alien was now sitting on the floor with a bored expression.

"Look Tennyson I told you history is changing and I can't stop anything from happening, at least not with these _mana cuffs_ on," Shino said hold up his arms. Ben faced the boy and told him he wasn't taking them off. Shino didn't really care about the cuff at the moment, since he had already recovered all his power. Right now he wanted Ben to understand that this change in history was important for him _and _Kevin. "Ben, look can't you see how happy that version of you is with Kevin happy. That Ben bought the game that Kevin wanted because he knew it would make his friend happy and that's what he wants. I don't what the current you are like, but I like the Ben in the past so no I'm not going to change history."

Ben growled at the young alien and snapped at him. "You have no idea what that _bastard_ tried to do to me! We were friends when I first met him, but then he used me _and_ hurt me! He was my first fucking _friend_ then he goes and _betrays_ me! You have no _idea_ what it's like to know that the first person other than my family I open up to destroys my hopes of having someone to fucking _understand_ me?!" Shino listened to Ben's words, but what he couldn't figure out was why Ben was against Kevin changing the past for the better.

"Ben, can't you see that Kevin did this to try and correct the mistake he made all those years ago? That's _why_ he went back. He felt guilty for doing all those things to you, to the first person who didn't call him a freak, to the first person to trust him. I think it's best if you experience everything that your younger self is feeling," Shino said as his hands began to glow. The mana cuffs began to age rapidly and shatter around Shino's writs. Ben noticed this and quickly reached for the Omnitrix. As he found the alien he wanted, his body froze. He turned his head and saw that Shino's eyes were completely white now and powerful white energy was surrounding the boy's body. Shino had one hand pointed at Ben and said, _**"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you have been judged by the Timeshima, and have been given permission to travel through the corridor of time. Unlike Kevin Ethan Levin, your body shall be sent through time as well. By doing so you shall be the one to cement that timeline with this one. Whatever changes you all make will change this time as well. You shall blend with your young self and no longer exist as Ben 10,000, but as Ben 10. Good bye Benjamin.**_" Shino's voice changed to the one he used when he sent Kevin through the portal, and with little effort, he pushed Ben's frozen form through the time portal.

Kenny watched in horror as his father vanished into the portal and soon was filled with rage. He quickly used his Omnitrix and rushed the glowing alien. Shino noticed the transformed boy and raised his arm towards him. Kenny had turned into XLR8, but was stopped in his tracks. "Kenny Tennyson, don't worry about your father. He is still alive. He is now going to experience everything that Ben 10 is feeling so he may forget all the memories of _his_ past," Shino said in his normal voice.

"Yeh well doesn't look like that to me," the young Tennyson said. Shino sighed and let the boy go from his frozen state.

"Kenny, if I really wanted to hurt your dad I could've done it a while ago. Now if you're interested I'm going to fast forward this and show you your dad and Devlin's dad teenage years." Kenny had changed back to his human form and said alright. Devlin then ran up to Kenny and made sure he was okay. Shino watched the two in fascination before he said jokingly, "What is it with Levin's and Tennyson's? Is there like something kind of hormone that you all make to attract the other?" Kenny and Devlin blushed at each other and asked if Shino was still going to show them their parents as teens. Shino smiled as he waved his hand and revealed Ben at the age of 15 without the Omnitrix.

_TBC……_**

* * *

Okay so I hope everyone liked the story so far. And for those who are wondering, the summer still turned out about the same, Gwen got her powers and Max revealed to them that he was a plumber and even told Kevin his father was one. The next chapter starts off with Ben 10: Alien Force, and that's gonna be my favorite part the story. Okay now with that done please read and review. This is a weird story to write. I and ****luv2write16 really would like to hear from you please review. Well till next time TTFN.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or ****Ben 10: Alien Force**** if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network or at least in the US.**

**Okay everyone it's time again for another chapter of Shifting Times!!! Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Each time I put a new chapter up I get like 5 new story alert emails and favorites!! I and luv2write want to thank you for your support, but we really would like to get a few more reviews. Come on gals & guys just a few encouraging words aren't gonna blow up your computer. Please!!!**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_Kenny, if I really wanted to hurt your dad I could've done it a while ago. Now if you're interested I'm going to fast forward this and show you your dad and Devlin's dad teenage years." Kenny had changed back to his human form and said alright. Devlin then ran up to Kenny and made sure he was okay. Shino watched the two in fascination before he said jokingly, "What is it with Levin's and Tennyson's? Is there like something kind of hormone that you all make to attract the other?" Kenny and Devlin blushed at each other and asked if Shino was still going to show them their parents as teens. Shino smiled as he waved his hand and revealed Ben at the age of 15 without the Omnitrix. _

_**

* * *

Shifting Time**_

_Chapter 4: Recent Developments_

Ben Tennyson was just finishing up soccer practice, and started towards the locker room, until he remembered the last time he tried to shower in there. A faint blush ran across the boys face, so he went in quickly grabbed his backpack and clothes and headed for home. Walking home brought back many memories for the young brunette.

Since his first encounter with Kevin, that fateful summer, the two had become the closest of friends. At the end of the summer, Kevin was more or less told that he was going to be staying with Max from then on. This worked out great for Ben and Kevin. On many weekends Ben would find himself over at his grandfather new house and spend any and all of his free time with Kevin. However for the last year or so Ben hadn't seen Kevin as much as he used to. He'd hear from the raven maybe once a month, but never get to see him in person. This truly started to depress the young Tennyson, but that gave him his chance to join his schools Soccer Team.

Ben ended up being the schools best goalie in years and has earned the respect of many of his classmates. Ben is grateful for the praise he gets but he'd prefer being in the company of a now, muscled out raven. While walking home, Ben begins to wonder what happened to the boy as well as his grandfather. While Kevin seemed to call every now and again, his grandfather just seemed to disappear. This weird the brunette, but his focus shifted as he reached his house. Taking notice of an odd looking green Camero in his driveway, Ben walked to the front door hoping that he could go upstairs and get dressed.

As he walked into the house, Ben heard his parents laughing, and wondered if they had a guest. As he turned to head towards the staircase, Ben's mother called him. Ben sighed knowing that his mom was probably about to show him off _again_ to one of her friends. Reluctantly, Ben headed for the living room, were he was greeted by his parents. As he turned his head to the couch he was standing next to, his jaw dropped at the person looking at him with a distracted smile.

Ben left practice with taking a shower so he was still in his uniform and Kevin could see all of Ben's delicious looking thighs throw the shorts Ben had on. He licked his dry lips and looked up to stare into Ben's toxic green eyes. "Hey Benji, its good you showed up I wanted you to be the first to get a ride in my new car," Kevin said proudly.

"Wow Kev, how did you get the money for the car?" Ben asked remembering Kevin's old habits.

The older boy scoffed at Ben's accusation. "I found her at a junk yard and she wasn't in too bad shape so I bought her and fixed her up that's why you haven't seen me lately." _'Along with the fact that anytime we're alone I sport a hard that would rival Mnt. Kilimanjaro_,' Kevin thought privately.

Ben felt a lil guilty and said, "Okay, but before we go anywhere I got homework to do and I gotta get washed up first." After that Ben rushed upstairs and took a quick shower. Kevin told Ben's parents that he'd wait for Ben in his room and quickly went after the green eyed teen. Thinking it was nice to see him again.

As Kevin made it up the stairs, he heard the shower start, so he went into the brunette's room and Kevin sat there humming some catchy tune that was playin on the radio on the way over here. He also drummed his hands on his legs, while he was waiting on Ben.

Ben on the other hand was just finishing his shower. He reached for his towel and realized he forgot it on his bed. He didn't think anyone was around so he just walked into his room, with nothing on, like the day he was born. He headed to his dresser looking for an outfit to where, while letting his body air dry for now.

The entire time Kevin was quiet and was shocked that Ben didn't seemed to notice he was in the room and for the plain reason Ben was naked. He was thinking he should say something but couldn't get his mouth to work. He loved the view he was getting. _'Damnit Ben, I leave for a year to try and get this feeling out of my system, and here you are showing me the exact thing I want most! However there's a silver lining from my leaving. Now Benji's got a nice tight bubble butt for me to enjoy,'_ the raven thought as his mind began to run through some of the daydreams he had over the last year.

Kevin started to open his mouth to say something. When Ben turned around to get his towel but saw Kevin sitting on his towel. '_Ahhh_,' Ben screamed in his head. "Um...Kev…Why u in my room and how long have u been in here," asked the timid brunette.

'What do I say,' Kevin thought. "Um, I was waiting on you, in ur room since you got in the shower." "Oh..." Kevin tried to keep looking in Ben's eyes instead of mini Ben. "By the way Ben why are you naked, and where's your towel?" Kevin asked.

Ben blushed realizing he didn't have on any clothes or his towel. "Oh...um…you-er are kinda sittin' on it," Ben stammered. Kevin looked down and saw that he was indeed sitting on Ben's towel. Kevin got up quickly and handed him the towel. Ben was still blushing as he took the towel and covered himself up, much to Kevin's dismay. Once the towel was in place, Ben went over to his dresser and grabbed some underwear and a black t-shirt.

Ben pulled his clothes on quickly as he felt like he was being watched. Kevin by now was sitting on the bed and tried not to watch Ben so closely but couldn't help himself. Once Ben was dressed, the atmosphere between the two teens went back to normal.

Ben and Kevin headed towards the car when Ben asked, "Kevin were they were gonna go?"

'_That's a good question,_' the raven thought. Kevin thought about it for a moment and figured out exactly where he wanted to take Ben. "Well how about we get you some chilli fries and a few smoothies and go back to my apartment and watch a few movies. I talked to your parents and asked them if it was ok to keep you overnight and they said it was fine.

Back in the Future, Ken watched things unfold in sheer shock.

"How could that lil idiot be so stupid? Kevin's basically gonna rape him if he goes," Ken yelled waving his arms for emphasis.

Shino smiled as those thoughts went through his mind and stated, "You know that's still your dad you know. Besides I kinda like the idea of the famous Ben 10,000 getting laid by his newly found lover."

Shino no longer is able to contain his laughter as falls back into one of the chairs in the containment room.

Ken growls at the young Timeshima, and says, "I want you to send me back to stop this from happening."

Shino stops laughing long enough to hear Ken's demands and frowns at the young hero. "I don't know you anything why should I help you?"

Devlin places his hand on Kenny's shoulder and squeezes lightly. After the young Tennyson visibly calmed down, Devlin turned to face Shino. "You may see this as a joke, but we really care about the man you sent back in time. So if you could please can you at least make sure _Kevin_ doesn't do anything to hurt dad?"

Shino listened to the young raven and was remind of Kevin. He sighed as understood why Kevin wanted to keep his son away from him. Still feeling his debt to Kevin wasn't completely paid off the young Timeshima turned to the portal.

"I'm only going to keep these two from this incident. Anything else they do and you're on your own." Shino placed his hand on the portal, which was showing an image of Kevin. Shino's hand began to glow as placed it on top of the image of Kevin. He began to whisper just below Kenny and Devlin hearing ability and stepped back.

In the current time line, Ben smiled at the idea, but missed the portion about Kevin having an apartment. Ben quickly grabbed his jacket and packed his a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt. Kevin started down the stairs and tried his best to try and get rid of his own mini Kevin aka Mnt. Kilimanjaro.

After a few minutes, and a few thoughts of Grandpa Max walking out of the shower naked, Kevin and Ben were ready to hit the road. '_Okay now Kevin no raping Ben once you're home. Right now he sees you as his oldest friend so nothing out of the ordinary_,' the raven thought mentally. However for some reason, he felt those words weren't his own, but knew that they were right. Walking over to the car, Ben noticed that the green on the car looked familiar but couldn't figure out why. He decided to ask Kevin about it later, as he sat down in the passenger seat. As the car pulled out of the driveway, Ben started asking questions. Kevin figured they would start coming soon, but still wanted to get Ben in a good mood before he started telling Ben one of the reasons why Ben hadn't seen him in a while.

As Kevin stopped at Mr. Smoothie, Ben ordered four different smoothies and bought them back to Kevin's car. Kevin sighed as he looked at the young brunette, and started heading towards his apartment. When Ben noticed the direction they were heading, he quickly asked, "Kev, why are we heading in the opposite direction of grandpa's house?"

Kevin never took his eyes off the road but shook his head. "Ben, do you ever listen? I told you we're goin to my apartment so sit back and enjoy the ride." Ben obeyed the older teens order and waited a few more uncomfortable minutes as they pulled into a lovely apartment complex.

Ben had been to this place once before and knew the apartments were expensive, and were about twice the size of any normal apartment. As Kevin shoot the car off, he grabbed the three bags of Chilli Fries and headed towards his home. Once inside Ben was surprised that the place didn't look like a hurricane had come through there. Kevin placed the fries into the microwave and told Ben to put his other smoothies in the fridge. Ben nodded his head and after safely storing the smoothies, he went over to Kevin's couch and sat down.

Kevin watched the younger boy get comfortable and went into this room and grabbed something out there quickly. As he walked out of the room, he looked over at the young brunette putting in his favorite DVD from Kevin's collection. While the movie started, Kevin sat next to Ben and enjoyed having the hyperactive teen next to him again. After the movie ended, Kevin sighed and looked over at Ben. Ben was looking as happy as a clown and thought maybe he should wait to till the next day to have him look at the message.

Once he decided on that, Kevin quickly took out the controllers out for his old XBOX 360, and challenged Ben to a game of Mortal Combat. The two teens played until the early hours of the morning. After the younger boy nodded off one or two times during their fun, Kevin told Ben to go ahead and get ready for bed. Ben nodded and grabbed his backpack and went into the bathroom. It took Ben a few minutes to get dressed in the baggy black pajamas, and overly large green shirt. As Ben walked back into the living room, Kevin was waiting for him. "Alright Ben, I know it's been a while but we're gonna have to share my bed tonight. I don't feel like tryin to set up the pull out bed okay," said the raven as started heading to his room. Ben yawned and said it was fine, so Kevin got behind Ben and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and lead him to his bedroom.

If Ben wasn't as tired as he was, he would have noticed that the room was huge as well as decorated with the pictures of him and Kevin growing up. For now all he noticed was the king size bed that was in front of him and he quickly settled underneath the sheets. Kevin smiled at the sight of the boy snuggled up under the sheets like he allows did, and followed his friends example. Stripping down the his black boxers, Kevin got into bed and soon fell asleep right behind the brunette he swore to protect all those years ago.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

Okay everyone so how was the chapter? I wrote it from the notes I had when Luv2write16 worked on it. Right now I have a little bit of bad news. I haven't heard from Luv2write16 in a while and we haven't come up with anything further for the story. She's been helping develop the story so I refuse to finish it without her. So please read and review and I'll try to get hold of her and get some more of the story done. Well for now TTFN…. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network.**

**Hey everyone! As you can see I was able to get hold of Luv2write16, we worked pretty hard on this chapter so we hope you enjoy. And right now I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Diamond, someone very special to Luv2write16. I won't go into detail but Diamond was someone close to her and she's no longer here. **

_

* * *

Recap:_

_If Ben wasn't as tired as he was, he would have noticed that the room was huge as well as decorated with the pictures of him and Kevin growing up. For now all he noticed was the king size bed that was in front of him and he quickly settled underneath the sheets. Kevin smiled at the sight of the boy snuggled up under the sheets like he allows did, and followed his friends example. Stripping down the his black boxers, Kevin got into bed and soon fell asleep right behind the brunette he swore to protect all those years ago._

_**

* * *

Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 5: Ben10's Back_

The following morning, the young hero slow awakens from his slumber. As his senses slowly turned over, he heard the sound of soft snoring. He looked next to him and saw Kevin resting peacefully next to him. Ben smiled at the angelic expression on Kevin's face. His eyes then began to travel downward and fell upon the well muscled chest Kevin had gained through working out and puberty. A light blush crossed Ben's face as he stared at Kevin's chest and felt a strong urge to feel muscle developed there.

By this time, Ben began to feel his morning call of nature, so he scouted out of the bed and made his way to bathroom.

While Ben started his day off him the bathroom, Kevin groan as he wakes up and he feels around with his hand and notices Ben isn't in bed. Then as he opening his eyes to see where Ben is. He hears the toilet flush and knows Ben's in there.

Kevin starts to pull himself out of bed, and looks at his pants lying on the floor. He looked at the pants with a scowl knowing what they held. Letting out a deep sigh, Kevin got up and started towards the kitchen. He figured that Ben maybe hungry once he gets out of the shower, and he would explain to Ben what happened over the past year.

Meanwhile Kevin was in the kitchen, Ben stood under the shower head enjoying its refreshing feeling. As Ben relaxed under the spray of water, his mind began to wander and found it settled on where Kevin and Max had been for the past year. It began to bother him why the two left him alone for the year, but for a strange reason he felt that what they had been doing was important. It took Ben about twenty minutes for him to finish his shower, so he got dressed and went towards the kitchen to start his interrogation on Kevin.

"Hey, Kev," the young brunette called?

"In here," was Kevin's reply, and Ben walked into the kitchen area and smiled at Kevin.

"...where were u and gramps for the...well for the past year," Ben asks in a small voice as his thought brought back all the day he had spent alone.

Kevin was cooking a few strips of bacon on the stove, when Ben asked. He almost dropped the pan, and looked at Ben. "Uh...well Ben...I've been here. Your gramps started a mission about a year ago and never told me what is was. He also told me to start building up contacts with a few of the plumbers in the area and a few of the troublemakers as well," Kevin explain scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The look Ben gave Kevin wasn't what Kevin expected. Ben looked as if Kevin had just stolen his lollipop and sucking on it in his face. After a moment of shock Ben asked, "So why didn't you tell me he left?"

Kevin looked away not knowing what to say. However an answer did come find its way out. "Uh…it never came up." When Kevin realized what he had said, he mentally palmed himself and thought, '_You dumbass! I just had to say something stupid! Now I'll be lucky if Ben evens wants me to come pick him up from school in a blizzard!'_

Ben scowled at Kevin and yelled, "IT NEVER CAME UP! Kevin you asshole! You left me alone for a fucking year how the hell didn't it come up?" Kevin flinched and the younger boys screech and looked down at the floor.

"Ben, I didn't tell you was cause' your gramps told me not too. He knew if I told you then you'd race after him," Kevin tried to cover his track, even though it was the truth.

Ben let out a sigh and said, "Grandpa was right I would've gone after him." Kevin let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ben had given him a very intimidating glare. "However, _**Kevin E. Levin**_, that doesn't mean you're sorry as is off the hook." Kevin gulps as he thinks of what Ben might do to him as a punishment, but for the moment his fears fade away as Ben asks, "Okay so where is he now?"

Kevin scratches behind his head nervously and answers "I don' know."

Ben's right eye begins to twitch angrily as he asked, "Are you serious?" Kevin nodded his head yes and turned his eyes back to cooking breakfast before it burns.

Ben leaves the kitchen and heads for the living room and begins to play Mortal Combat again on its hardest setting to relieve some stress.

Kevin groans as Ben walks away knowing he wasn't going to be able to weasel his way out of this. Turning his attention back to food in front of him, Kevin hopes his cooking might bring the brunettes temper down a peg or two. After another twenty minutes, Kevin finishes cooking and calls Ben to the table. Ben turns away from the game, as the smell of food drifts into nostrils. Suddenly his hunger appeared, and that was all the brunette needed before he rushed off to the table. As Ben looked at the food in front of him, all he could do was stare at it. Kevin had somehow made a stack of pancakes, bacon, a bowl of grits, two eggs cooked hard, and even had a tall glass of orange juice sitting there on the table for him. "Kev? You can cook," Ben asked not bothering to look away from the food.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he sat down and took the bottle of syrup and began to drench the pancakes in it. "Duh dufus, I'm a single guy, learnin to cook a somethin I had to do," Kevin quipped as he began to eat.

After another moment, Ben sat at the table and started eating. Even though Ben was eating happily, Kevin could still feel the tension in the air.

Once he finished, Kevin finished he placed his dishes in the sink and went back into his room. Knowing that Ben may want to try and find out what was going on, Kevin took a shower and grabbed the holo-projector from his pants pocket. Walking back into the dining room, he saw Ben was finished and was just staring down at the plate. Kevin's brow furrowed at the sight and cleared his throat.

Ben looked up immediately at the sound and saw that Kevin was now dressed. "Ben I know you're all mad at me and stuff, but here's something your gramps left with me for you," Kevin said hold out the projector.

Ben eyed the device warily and asked, "What's on it?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders and said, "Didn't watch it. It's yours so find out." Kevin tossed the device at Ben, who caught it rather easily. Ben eyed the device once more and tapped the center control unit. As his finger left the surface of the projector, a small hologram of his grandfather appeared and started speaking to him.

"Ben, if Kevin gives this to you when I asked him too then you should know that I'm alright and don't worry about the Omnitrix I have it with me."

Ben turns from the holo-projector and says, "Kev, are you sure grandpa give this to you?"

Kev raises his eye-brow and replies, "Yeh, I know it was the old man who give it to me why?"

Ben looks away confused and told Kevin, "Well once I was able to get the watch off I kept it. So there's no way grandpa can have it. Something's wrong and we need to find out what. Can you take me by my house so I can get the Omnitrix, and then go pick up Gwen?" Kevin mental palmed himself at the mention of Gwen.

Kevin loved Gwen like a cousin, but over the past few years, the girl had become very annoying to the older teen. For some reason the girl was able to figure out his attraction to Ben and tried to get him to tell Ben his feelings. Even though he knew the young girl was right, he didn't want to ruin everything he and Ben had. Kevin felt that Ben was the reason why he wasn't sitting in the Null Void right now, so he didn't want to ruin their friendship. (A/N: I couldn't resist thinking about his alternate timeline, even though he doesn't know it happened)

With one last sigh, Kevin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gwen's number. After three rings he heard the redhead's voice. "Kevin it's nice to hear from you, but please tell me you've talked to Ben first. He's been worried sick about you!"

Kevin already knew that to be true, but hearing it from Gwen confirmed everything he feared. After a brief moment Kevin spoke. "Hey Gwen, I'm fine and yeh I talked to Ben. I'm parked in front of his house right now. He's gotta get something and we'll be on our way to get you, so be ready."

Gwen listened to her friend and heard the slight worry in his voice. "Kevin what's goin on? Did you and Ben have a fight or something cause your acting stranger than normal."

"No we're fine just get ready I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"Kevin you're facing denial again aren't you? Just tell Ben how you feel already you know he'll return your feeling."

Kevin groaned at the girl's response. '_It never fails I call her bout work and she brings this up.'_ Kevin thought miserably. "Gwen I didn't call you to talk about my problems just let it go."

Gwen sighed once more and decided to tell one more thing that may or may not get him to tell Ben what he feels for him. "Alright Kevin, but I'm warning you now, if you don't soon Ben may find someone else and you'll lose him for good. He's had a crush on a girl at school for the past month now and I think he's gonna ask her out soon."

As Gwen's words reached Kevin's ears, anger, jealousy, and hurt rushed through his system, but he did his best to control them when he saw Ben running for the car. "Whatever Gwen I can handle this," the ruffian said as he shut the flip phone.

**

* * *

Okay so this one is a little short but I wanted to save some for the next chapter. So everyone knows the routine by now, Please read and review. No chapter till we get at least 3 new reviews. Well TTFN…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network.**

**Okay everyone I'm sorry I didn't update like I normally do but here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the love so far. It motivates me and Luv2write16 to do the best we can. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

_

* * *

Recap: _

_Gwen sighed once more and decided to tell one more thing that may or may not get him to tell Ben what he feels for him. "Alright Kevin, but I'm warning you now, if you don't soon Ben may find someone else and you'll lose him for good. He's had a crush on a girl at school for the past month now and I think he's gonna ask her out soon."_

_As Gwen's words reached Kevin's ears, anger, jealousy, and hurt rushed through his system, but he did his best to control them when he saw Ben running for the car. "Whatever Gwen I can handle this," the ruffian said as he shut the flip phone.

* * *

__**Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 6: Temper, Temper_

Two weeks passed since Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had their first run in with the Highbreed, and the group of teens where now settling into a regular routine. After soccer practice, Kevin would pick Ben and Gwen, and for there they would check out any leads Kevin got. That first week, the team met Allen, a descendant of a Pyronite, and helped prove his innocents from recent crop circles that appeared across the area. The entire time they were helping the kid, Kevin wouldn't stop picking on the kid, mostly due to the fact that he didn't want the kid to try anything with Ben. Gwen thought it was annoying and ignored it, but Ben told Kevin off about it later, never knowing that Kevin did it those keep away any potential dates for Ben.

It was a Saturday, and Kevin was working out on the punching bag in his room. Gwen was there as well watching Kevin workout his aggression.

"Stupid Japanese bimbo, stupid Tennyson for being her little puppy," Kevin ranted as each blow to the bag became more forceful. Gwen rolled her eyes at Kevin behavior, but still felt for him.

"Kevin you know it's not Julie's fault for taking interest in Ben. Besides you took way too long to try and make Ben yours, so deal with it," Gwen said in a matter of fact tone.

Kevin really didn't want to hear her, but he knew she was right. Since the previous week, anytime Ben got free time, he spent it with Julie. They normally would study, but if that were the case, at lease to Kevin, Ben could always ask him for help since he had already graduated. Staying with Grandpa Max gave Kevin a chance to go to school, and even gave him a chance to study and finish school faster than most students. Kevin wasn't a genius but he knew how Ben worked so studying would have been easy.

"Yeh...well I still don't like it. I mean what does Ben see in her, the girl has no real figure, she's flat chested, and doesn't have much of a butt," Kevin continued until he felt and hard slap to the back of his head. Kevin turned around rubbing the sore spot and noticed Gwen's had was lit with mana. "What?"

Gwen groaned and replied, "Kevin if you really want to win Ben over show him you're the better choice. Find a time for you and Ben to hang out and show him that you're his other half." Gwen knew the plan was kinda girly but it was the best way of getting Ben to realize his feeling.

As Kevin thought about the plan, he agreed he could try to charm Ben a little more, so he decided why not. The fake flirting with Gwen wasn't working to make Ben jealous, so why not just be straight with the kid. "Alright, so Gwen why are you helping me try and take Benji from the lil geisha anyway," Kevin asked curiously.

Gwen looked at the boy with a lightly stunned look. "Kevin, I've you've been I love with Ben since you turned 13 why wouldn't I want to help. Besides I think you guys make a cute couple."

With a quick oh, Kevin stopped his work out and decided to see if Ben was busy tomorrow. Gwen went home after Kevin headed to his bathroom and decided to see if she could get to the mall before it closed.

While Kevin and Gwen were planning on Ben's downfall, said brunette was out having lunch with Julie. Ben and Julie had become close after a few days of hanging out. Ben trusted Julie and figured maybe she could help him get over one of his issues.

"So Julie, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else," Ben started out as he and Julie ate at a nice family restaurant.

"Okay Ben, what is it," Julie asked wondering what could have Ben acting so weird.

Taking a deep breath, Ben told Julie about his growing attraction towards Kevin and how it started around the time the boy disappeared. Julie listened to Ben and didn't seem too shocked at his confession as Ben expected her to be. Once Ben was done explaining, Julie thought about it and gave Ben a simpler answer.

"Well Ben, I think you do like Kevin a lot more than just a friend, you may not have noticed it before, but in Kevin's absence, you finally started to realize how much he really meant to you. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Ben sat back in his seat and released a heavy sigh. '_Great, I have a crush on my best friend, and I can't even tell him in fear of being beaten to a pulp,_' Ben mentally ranted. Julie noticed Ben's reaction and jotted it down for mentally examination later.

Seeing the normally hyperactive brunette down, Julie tried to cheer him up. "Come on Ben, its okay that you like Kevin, how about we go to Mr. Smoothies and then go for a walk." Ben agreed with his friend and asked for their check. Ben paid for the food and the two walked to Mr. Smoothies and headed for the park that was close by. While walking, Ben told Julie about all the things he did with Gwen and Kevin when they were younger. Julie listened closed and noticed how Ben's expression would soften as he talked about Kevin. Julie had never met Kevin in person before, but she was glad Ben had found someone caring, or so she thought.

As time passed on, Ben ended up revealing his aliens to Julie, who took the situation very well, now the ravenette would worry about Ben constantly, basically like any girlfriend would. This did nothing to improve Kevin's attitude towards the girl. Though the older teen hid his anger well, he couldn't do anything to hurt the lil geisha since Ben was dating her.

One Saturday Kevin decided to work out like he usually did when a he heard his cell phone go off. Kevin picked up the device and answered, "Whadda want?"

Gwen huffed over the connection and retorted, "Hi Kevin, I glad I caught you." Kevin rolled his eyes at the phone and continued to listen to the redhead. "Kevin, I thought of a way for you to try and impress Ben." Kevin's semi-gloom mood picked up and said with a bit of a squeak, "Really?!"

Gwen smirked as she replied, "Well first you have to do _**exactly**_ as I say." Kevin groaned and agreed to her demands. "Okay well, first go drive your car and get her nice and dirty."

Before she could continue, Kevin started yelling into the phone. "Are you mad woman? I just can't get my baby dirty! There's no way..."

That was all Kevin could get out before Gwen yelled back at him, "Kevin shut up! Your car isn't gonna be dirty for long. I'm planning on getting Ben to help you wash it. Then you try and charm him and show the body you're so proud off. Trust me I've seen Ben practically drool over you the time we were at Grandpa Max's fishing spot." Kevin truly didn't like the idea but if it would help bring Ben closer to him then he was willing to give it a try. "Alright I'll do it just tell him to be here ina hour," Kevin groaned as he hung up.

Gwen smiled to herself knowing if Kevin did his job right Ben would be eating out of the palm of his hand. A few minute later, she called Ben and got a slightly slurred answer. "Hulo?"

Gwen snickered releasing she had woken Ben up from his late morning of sleeping in. "Hey Ben, sorry I woke you but I need a favor." A yawn came from the other end of the call as Ben asked, "What is it you want?"

Gwen quickly came up with a lie to tell Ben. "Well I kind told Kevin I'd help him wash his car today, but I also promised Julie I'd go shopping with her today." It hadn't been a complete lie Gwen thought. She and Julie were going shopping but it wouldn't be until later on in the day. Ben yawned again and replied, "So I take it you want me to take your place with washing the car?" Gwen gave Ben a quick yes and semi-begged for her _favorite_ cousin to do her a favor. Ben groaned but said he'd do it, but she owed him a two days worth of smoothies. Gwen cringed at the deal but she remembered that this was for Ben and Kevin's own good. She agreed and told to meet Kevin at his house in an hour. Ben said his good –byes and started searching for something to wear. It was still warm outside so Ben grabbed a pair of loose fitting shorts, white t-shirt that came down to the middle of the shorts, and a pair of sandals.

Ben left his house and flew off as Jet Ray and waited for Kevin. Ben brought along his PSP and was playing a game, when he heard the sound and a familiar 1976 Camero pull into the parking lot. Kevin stepped out and smiled at Ben. Inwardly Kevin was shaking like a leaf, but he couldn't let Ben see this. Ben smiled at Kevin looked at the car. Mud, dirt and dust were all over the car, but the thing was that got Ben curious was that Kevin hadn't washed it off by now. Ben let his suspicion go for now, and looked at the raven.

"Hey Kev I'm ready to start when you are," Ben said as he walked over to get the water hose. Kevin nodded and ran into the house to grab soap and a few buckets. Once Kevin returned, the two began to work, and make decent conversation. Ben and Kevin decided to hang out after they finished washing the car since they only saw each other for alien activity recently. The Kevin got curious and asked, "So how are things with the little woman?"

Ben looked over at Kevin confused then his mind turned to Julie. "We're okay I mean it's not like we're committed to each other. She has stuff to do and so do I," Ben said in a nonchalant tone.

Kevin turned to him confused and replied, "So what do you mean by 'You're not committed to each other'? Does that mean u guys let each other cheat on each other or somethin'?"

"Cheat on each other? No, I don't sit close enough to her to cheat off her and she'd never let me," Ben said as he turned on the water hose and began to soak the car.

"Huh? What are ya talkin about Tennyson?" ask a more confused Kevin.

Ben sighed as he answered, "I don't' sit by Julie at school to cheat off her paper. What are you talking about Kevin?"

"What are u talkin' about? Aren't u and Julie dating," asked a very more confused Kevin?

Ben just turned his head away from Kevin and blushed a bit. _'Okay what do I tell him_,' Ben mentally panicked. "Uhh...well no we're not she's ...just a close friend that's all."

"Oh..." Kevin said as he blush in embarrassment.

The two teens stood there for moment, before Ben became tired of the awkward pause. He turned the hose towards Kevin and sprayed the older teen and began to laugh.

"Pfft. Uh, what u doin?'" Kevin asked as he tried to avoid the water. He goes over to Ben and tries to take the hose away so he can spray him back. Ben sees Kevin's movements and sprays him again with the hose again laughing.

"Pfft," Kevin says as he tries to spit the water out of his mouth and tackles Ben. Ben's laughter comes to a halt as Kevin pins the smaller boy to the ground and smirks down at him. Ben pouts at Kevin and tries to push the larger teen off of him. Kevin takes the hose out of bens hands and gets up and spray him back.

Ben squeaks at the rush of cold water and continues to try and push the larger teen away. "KEVIN! It's cold, please stop!" Kevin felt sorry for Ben and stopped.

Happy that Kevin took pity on him, Ben gave one final push on Kevin, and was able to get to the teen off him. While he was pushing, Ben felt Kevin's abs and blushed that he had actually touched them and not freak out.

Kevin saw how Ben blush as he touches his abs. Kevin took it as a sign to lower himself down to kiss the small brunette. Before Ben knew it, he felt a pair of lips just barely touching his. His light blush now turned his face to the color of a cherry, before his body could return the kiss, Kevin's lips pulled away from him.

"K-kevin what the...hell was that?" Ben yelled while his nerves tried to settle thinking about how Kevin just kissed him.

Kevin mentally panicked and said, "Uh…I kinda lost my footing and fell a little…sorry."

Ben was relieved and saddened at the reply, but pushed Kevin off of him.

Once he was calm, Ben just said, "It's ok Kev, but if you really like me, take me out sometime." Ben mentally patted himself on the back for that one. Over the past few months, Ben had started liking Kevin more than just a friend but didn't want him to know.

"Who said I like you like that?" Kevin asked. Now he too was nervous and embarrassed to say that or ask that.

Seeing the expression on Kevin's face was too much for the brunette but he wanted to toy with Kevin a little more so he walked over to the raven, and placed his hand on Kevin's muscled chest. "Aw, Kevy, after all this time? I was really hoping you'd like me. I was even saving myself for you." Ben said in pouty but playful voice.

"W-w-what u t-talking about Tennyson?"

Ben couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. "I-i'm sor-ry Kev, but I had to get you going. But I was serious about if you like me than to ask me out." Ben said as he laughed and grabbed a bucket of soapy water and tossed it onto the car.

Kevin growled under his breath for getting panicky for no reason. An evil grin spread over his handsome features as an idea came across his mind. He walked up behind Ben, and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist as he laid his head on top of Ben's hair. "No need to hide your feelings from me Benji. If you want me to take you out I will. All you have to do is ask," Kevin said with a soft and tender voice. Ben blushed at the contact of his body being flush with Kevin's and the older teen holding him so tenderly. None of Ben's day dreams were this good, but then he realized Kevin was getting him back for his stunt before. Part of Ben hated Kevin for indulging his fantasies, but his other half enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

"Kev when we're done washing the car, can I tell you something important," Ben asked in a whisper. Kevin maneuvered to look at Ben and saw the sadness in the toxic green eyes and told Ben that he'd love to.

The two worked quietly till the car was finished. While the two boys didn't say much, Ben was having a mental break down. Ben figured if kevin was joking like this, then he would tell Kevin everything and save himself the heartache of it later. Ben knew Kevin wasn't into him, and that Kevin wanted to help stop whatever the Highbreed were doing so he wouldn't leave him and Gwen. Afterwards though, that was what scared Ben the most.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

Okay so what you all think of this one? Good, no good? Please tell I'm not putting another chapter up till I get 8 more reviews this time. Well till then TTFN.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, if I did it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network.**

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. And I' dedicating this chapter to ****Otaku Maiden, ****animeyaoimaster, ben4kevin, hikari110387, kudakoneko, ****aster4jaden, ****SINslayer7, and lady-orochimaru for their reviews and support****. So I gotta do what I promised. Okay hope you all enjoy.**

_

* * *

Recap:_

_"Kev when we're done washing the car, can I tell you something important," Ben asked in a whisper. Kevin maneuvered to look at Ben and saw the sadness in the toxic green eyes and told Ben that he'd love to._

_The two worked quietly till the car was finished. While the two boys didn't say much, Ben was having a mental break down. Ben figured if Kevin was joking like this, then he would tell Kevin everything and save himself the heartache of it later. Ben knew Kevin wasn't into him, and that Kevin wanted to help stop whatever the Highbreed were doing so he wouldn't leave him and Gwen. Afterwards though, that was what scared Ben the most._

_**

* * *

Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 7: Confessions_

The boys spent another thirty minutes washing the car, but during that time the two worked in an awkward silence. Ben was worried about how Kevin would take him confession, while Kevin was wandering why Ben was acting so strangely. Once the two finished, Kevin told Ben to go ahead inside and he'd get everything out up. Ben nodded as he went into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

Kevin entered his home, and noticed Ben had his head hung and was staring at the floor. "Yo, Tennyson you awake," Kevin called from the doorway. Ben pulled his head up and gave Kevin a small smile. Kevin found it a little more relaxing with Ben smile, but he knew something was bothering the younger teen. "Okay Ben, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ben let out a sigh and mustered all of his courage. "K-kevin we've been friends for a long time right?"

Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down and noticed how Ben's voice sounded panicked. "Yeh Ben, we've been friend's sense you and your family took in that summer," Kevin said with a slight hint of curiosity.

Ben took this as a good sound and continued. "Yeh but what if one of us wanted more than just friendship, do you think other could deal with it?"

Now Kevin started to mentally panic. '_Shit! Ben found me out, and now doesn't want me to hang around anymore!'_ Kevin physically frowned as he tried to think Ben wasn't like that and shook his head.

Ben was now starting to lose it. Kevin frowned at him and started shaking his head. Ben could only think that Kevin was gonna tell him to get and never bother him again. As the thought crossed his mind, a sharp pain spread over his chest. He did all he could to muster the will not to cry, but a few tears escaped him anyway. "K-kevin I k-know you n-never asked for m-me to feel this way, b-but I can't help it. Every sense we b-became friends I just wanted to see you smile and live a happy life. But now I've ruined something we both cared for. Kevin I know you may not want to hear this but I had to say it. I can't hold it back anymore. Kevin I really care about you, almost to the point where I would I love you." Ben finished and figured he'd beat Kevin to the punch, as he got up and started towards the door.

Kevin had heard every word Ben said, but it took a while for it all to sink in. When he noticed Ben was leaving, he reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm. His he was hung, with the bangs covering his eyes. "Ben don't you dare leave here yet. Did you really think you could just lay somethin on me like this and leave before we worked things out?"

Ben was surprised as Kevin's arm took hold of his in such a gruff but gentle manner. Once Kevin spoke, Ben held at least some hope that Kevin wouldn't turn completely against him. He face Kevin, as such as he could sense the raven still had his head down. Ben walked over to the couch and sat back down and waited.

Kevin soon looked back up and turned his gaze to Ben. The gaze was hard to decipherer for Ben, it was calm, but also held joy, and something Ben couldn't put his finger on. "Ben you just confessed you like me more than a friend right?" Ben nodded his head yes, as another wave of panic snuck up on him. "So how long have you felt this way?"

Ben blushed at this and turned his head to hide the warming of his cheeks. "Well do you remember when we went to get you clothes from the mall the year we first met?" Keivn's gazed still held in place as he said yes. "Well the day I bought you the game you wanted, I fell for the way you smiled. After that we became so close and before I knew it I was head over heels for you, but I pushed all those thoughts away because I never thought you would be interested in me."

Kevin smiled warmly at the memory of that day and got up from the couch. He walked over to Ben and sat down next to him. Before either of them knew it Kevin had wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him closer to his body. Ben stiffened from the hug; sense he really wasn't expecting it. After a moment he relaxed and returned it and whispered, "Thank you Kevin for not abandoning me."

Kevin pulled Ben closer and whispered back, "Thank you for caring for me, and sense we're being honest with our feelings, I don't love you as a cousin or a brother. I love you as Ben Tennyson, my friend and maybe my lover." Ben pulled away from the muscled teen and looked at him strangely. He looked into Kevin's eyes looking for any signs of lying, but all he was able to see was devotion and love. Tears started to form at the corners of Ben's eyes and went back to hugging Kevin. Kevin smiled and held Ben for a few more minutes and let Ben go.

"So K-kevin what does this make _us_," Ben asked nervously.

"Whatever you want us to be Ben, as long as your _mine_ and _mine_ alone," Kevin replied pressing his lips to the side of Ben's face.

Ben smirked and said, "Possessive bastard, come on. Now that your cars clean, let's go have some fun."

A smirk spread across the raven haired teens face as he said, "Damn straight I'm possessive, I had claim on your ass for 5 years now and I ain't letting no one get you now that hot bubble ass is _mine_." Ben laughed as he walked towards the door and smiled at Kevin. The older teen locked up the apartment unaware the four people watching them from different views of time and space.

In the future Kenny and Devlin watched the portal in complete and total shock. Kenny looked at Shino and started yelling. "There is no way in hell that is my dad! He never gets mushy like that. Not even with mom when they were together!" Devlin didn't say anything to back Kenny up due to the thoughts that wrapped around in his mind now. '_What the? How did Ben just confess to Kevin like that? Its not possible. The dad I know (__**he means Ben) **__hated Kevin how does this one even like him?'_

As if Shino had read his mind, he began to explain the differences to the two boys. "Look guys I know you think this is messed up, but before there was a lot of hate between your dads. When Kevin asked for a second chance all the hate they felt for one another never existed between the two of them. So a new feeling was built by them. I know you may not like it but that's what has happened. Devlin your dad did and still liked Ben even before I changed history. He was lonely before Ben came, and they very same day he let his greed cloud his judgment and lost something he held very dear to him. Kenny your dad was much like Kevin growing up. While Kevin's parents put him out, Ben lived in a house with basically no real structure and he was left alone for long periods of time. It sounds fun, but not having your parents around on weekends and spending time with you, like most family's hurt Ben after a while." Kenny and Devlin looked back to their dad's and noticed that the two seemed happier than they ever were before that they had ever know them.

Kenny started to understand why this was a good thing, as he thought back on how his parents seem to always argue when they were together. Devlin seem to come to terms with what they saw but a new thought crossed his mind. "Hey Shino," the young raven asked. Shino turned to him and waited for the question.

"Um, what's gonna happen to me and Kenny if Ben and Kevin stay together?" Kenny's eyes grew to the sized of plates as he thought about it himself a looked to the Timeshina for an answer.

Shino thought about it for a moment then replied. "SHIT! I never thought that far ahead. Okay you guys are gonna be fine, but now I gotta think of a way to make sure you two are born and not born as blood brothers." Shino began to pace back and forth trying to think of a way until a complicated plan came to mind. He smiled and looked over at the boys. "Okay so I have a plan but you two are going to have to trust me on this. First Kenny I need you write down you and Devlin's birthdays and full names. Meanwhile, Devlin I need you to call Paradox. I'm gonna need all the help I can for this to work."

Kenny and Devlin did as the older man told them, while Shino started gathering the energy he was gonna need to pull this stunt off and hope time didn't distort too much.

While Shino made plans to keep Kenny and Devlin alive, Ben and Kevin's relationship started off very rocky. They kept it hidden from their friends and family not knowing if either would approve of them being together. Their latest adventure ended with Ben having to save Kevin from becoming Vulkanus' personal money train. It turned out that Kevin and the alien dealer had a run in during the year Kevin was gone. Apparently Kevin cheated the guy and was able to get some very powerful tech away from him and turned it over to the Plumbers for disposal. However Kevin redeemed himself, at least with Ben anyway, by getting a Holo-viewer for Ben.

After nearly two months of dating secretly, Ben was getting tired of it asked Kevin about it one night while they were out. "Kev, do you think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level?" Kevin, who was drinking a smoothie, choked on the drink and started sputtering.

"W-what do you mean the next l-level," Kevin asked nervously. Kevin had wanted to get Ben in bed for a while, but wanted it to be a special night for them before he tried smooth talking Ben into it. However it looked like Ben had other ideas.

Be looked over to Kevin and sighed. "Kevin, I wanna tell everyone about you, about _us_. I'm getting tired of telling my parents I'm going out, telling Julie that I was _just_ hanging out with you, and I'm really getting _tired_ of _Gwen_ hitting on _my_ boyfriend." As Ben went into his rant, he folded his arms over his chest and started to pout. Kevin found the whole thing very adorable.

Kevin thought about it and had to agree with Ben if they came out Gwen would stop pestering him, even though it was just a part of her plan to get them together. "Alright Benji, once we leave here we'll pick up Gwen and go to your folks house and _we'll _tell them. Is that okay," Kevin asked hoping to appease his lover. The response he got was purely Ben Tennyson, as the younger teen smiled and jumped on onto the older teen laying his head on older teen's chest. Kevin smiled at his brunette bundle of joy and pulled him into his lap.

After another of having _Benji time_, as Kevin dubbed it, the two packed up and headed for Gwen's house. Once Gwen was in the car, she asked the two what happened. Ben only replied it was urgent. Gwen worried if something terrible happened, but became slightly confused as they pulled up to Ben's house. Walking through the door, Ben heard his parents talking in the living room. '_Good they're home! Now I and Kevin don't have to do this twice,"_ Ben thought thankfully while Kevin cursed his parents for being home. _'Great they decide to stay home the one night I don't want them here. Telling Gwen is hard enough, but having to tell her and his parents isn't what I was hoping to do in one night,'_ the older teen thought as he greeted the Tennyson's as he normally did.

Sandra and Carl smiled Kevin, Ben, and Gwen and asked was going on. Ben started off first sense he wanted the matter ended quickly. "Mom, dad, Gwen, me and Kevin have Ben lying to you all for the last 4 months. Mom, dad I was hanging out with Kev all those nights I told I was, but not in the way you may have thought." Carl jumped to his feet and asked angrily, "_OH!?_ What have you and the _delinquent_ been up to _if_ you weren't _just_ hanging out?" Sandra, the calmer of the two looked at her husband and frowned at him. "_Carl_, you know we don't judge like that in this house. Let Ben and Kevin finish before you jump to any accusations. Go head Ben, I want to know about what you to have been up to."

At the moment, Kevin was thankful for the older woman being so calm so he decided to fill in the blanks. "Mrs. Ten-uh Sandra, Ben and I have been going out on dates for the last for months. I've really like Ben sense the summer we met, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I kept quiet. Well one day after Ben helped me wash my car he kinda confessed he had feeling for me as well. I couldn't resist anymore knowing that Ben shared the same feeling I did so I told him I my feelings. We've been dating sense then, but Ben was getting tired of hiding it so we decided to tell you guys tonight." Kevin was far more polite with Ben's parents then Ben and Gwen thought possible. Kevin then turned to Gwen and started talking again. "Gwen I know you wanted me and Ben to get together, but I really erked my nerves how you kept badgering me about going out with you, and bothered Ben even more." Gwen was a little hurt by Kevin's words but she knew that she may have gone a little overboard with the whole dating thing.

After Kevin spoke, Carl sat back down and looked at Ben and asked, "Ben, are you sure this isn't just a phase?" Sandra looked appalled at her husband and elbowed him in the ribs. Carl grunted replied what? Sandra shook her head and looked at the two boys and smiled. "Well I don't see a reason why you two shouldn't be together. You've grown up together and something told me you too would end up together in the end anyway. So Kevin, take care of my baby, and if you hurt him hell or high water I'll castrate you with rusty spoon." Her words held sincerity, kindness, and the clear intent to care out her threat if Ben ended up heartbroken. Kevin swallowed hard and muttered a quick yes ma'me. Gwen got up and squealed for her cousin and his boyfriend and gave them a big hug. Then proceeded to ask them what they did on dates. Also she asked who was the seme in the relationship. Ben started to blush knowing what Gwen meant. Gwen had turned out to be quite the yaoi fan girl in her teen years, just like Julie. Having read a few himself he knew and didn't answer, but the blush on his face told Gwen all she needed to know.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

Okay for anyone who read the first version of this chapter I changed the ending cause I reread it and claimed I was being lazy so I rewrote it. Hope you all like the new ending…And the next chapter will be a little bit more exciting. Hope you like it, and please read and review. I would love to see what you all think. Well TTFN….**


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Shino._

**Okay hi everyone here's another chapter. This one was done by me as fun little game I wanted to try out. Well have fun with this episode.**

_Recap: _

_After Kevin spoke, Carl sat back down and looked at Ben and asked, "Ben, are you sure this isn't just a phase?" Sandra looked appalled at her husband and elbowed him in the ribs. Carl grunted replied what? Sandra shook her head and looked at the two boys and smiled. "Well I don't see a reason why you two shouldn't be together. You've grown up together and something told me you too would end up together in the end anyway. So Kevin, take care of my baby, and if you hurt him hell or high water I'll castrate you with rusty spoon." Her words held sincerity, kindness, and the clear intent to care out her threat if Ben ended up heartbroken. Kevin swallowed hard and muttered a quick yes ma'me. Gwen got up and squealed for her cousin and his boyfriend and gave them a big hug. _

_Then proceeded to ask them what they did on dates. Also she asked who was the seme in the relationship. Ben started to blush knowing what Gwen meant. Gwen had turned out to be quite the yaoi fan girl in her teen years, just like Julie. Having read a few of the books himself, he knew and didn't answer but the blush on his face told Gwen all she needed to know._

_**

* * *

Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 8: Yummy Twincest_

As the day rolled on, Ben and Kevin's relationship had its ups and downs, as most relationships. While Ben's parents were okay with Ben dating Kevin, they heavily enforced Ben's curfew and Ben could only hang out the Kevin _after_ his homework was done. One day while Ben was studying with Julie, Kevin was sitting at Mr. Smoothie with Gwen trying to figure out what to get Ben for their four month anniversary. Kevin smiled fondly over the past four months. Even though his parents forbid Ben from studying with Kevin alone anymore, after they caught him and Kevin in a fierce make out session, he was getting a little anxious to do something nice for Ben.

While Kevin was lost in thought, Gwen saw the familiar form of Jet Ray flying over head. When Gwen cried to call to him, she was ignored. This worried the redhead and told Kevin to follow the flying alien. Kevin did as he was told and drove after Ben. As the followed Ben for twenty minutes, they lost him in a dense forest. The two heroes ran in the direction they last saw Ben fly in and soon came upon a castle that was owned by the Forever Knights, but the castle looked as if it was attacked. Gwen and Kevin looked around and saw numerous knights lying across the clearing, most beaten up badly and the others were unconscious.

Kevin was still wondering what happened, when a shadow passed over them. Looking up, he saw Big Chill flying away. Gwen had looked up and saw her cousin fly off, but still she couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the ten minutes it took for Gwen and Kevin to catch up to Ben, he had defeated an entire castle full of Forever Knights was didn't even look winded. "Kevin, let hurry and get back and see what why Ben just attack these guys," Gwen said heading back for Kevin's car.

Honestly Kevin was proud of his Benji for taken out the castle and the Forever Knights by himself. '_Well looks like Benji's more aggressive than I thought. I wonder if he's that way in bed,'_ Kevin thought as his mind found itself else were.

Once Gwen and Kevin got back into town, they found Ben at Julie's house eating his favorite chili fries. Kevin raised one of his eyebrows trying to figure out how the kid got here and looked as if he had been studying for hours. Gwen looked at Ben asked, "So Ben what have you been up to tonight?"

Ben looked up at his cousin and said, "What are you guys talking about? I haven't been anywhere the past week, except my room studying for my Physics test this Friday. If I don't pass then that means no hero time and zero Kevin time, besides, I just got to Julies about half an hour ago and she was helping review."

Kevin and Gwen looked at one another, confused knowing they had seen Ben flying around. "Ben we saw you flying over Mr. Smoothies and outside of town. We followed you into some forest and saw the remains of a Forever Knights castle in ruins. You don't have to lie to us," Gwen said calmly.

Ben look flabbergasted at Gwen remarks about him fighting the Forever Knight, but recovered and told her that was impossible. "Gwen, I can't be in two places at once unless I'm using Echo Echo. I was studying the whole entire time."

Kevin, who had watched the two argue, soon told them that Ben had to be telling the truth. Gwen and Ben looked at him. Gwen asked how that was possible and Kevin told them how Ben's left eye twitches when he lies about something.

This was bittersweet for Ben, on one hand he proved that he didn't just go off and fight a battle he never knew about, but also he knew he could never lie to Kevin and expect to get away with it.

Gwen was now more confused than before. "Okay so if Ben didn't take on the Forever Knights, then who did," she asked hoping someone could give her an answer.

Julie looked at them started thinking on the topic at hand herself. She knew Ben had been studying sense he was able to answer most the question she asked him correctly, but if Ben had attacked the Forever Knights that would have to mean someone had to look like Ben to pull it off. "Well I'm not a sure about this but maybe someone copied Ben's powers," the young Japanese girl said. Kevin gave her a slight nod indicating that someone may have copied the Omnitrix, but Ben shook his head.

"I don't think so, no one has been close enough to me to scan it, but I think Julie might be on to something. Gwen, you said you saw me fly overhead you all at Mr. Smoothie's right? Well I say let's go back there and see if we can't wait this guy out," Ben said thinking it might be the fastest way to catch the imposter. After Gwen and Kevin agreed, Ben turned back to his chili fries and saw they the container was empty. He looked over at Julie and whined, "I thought you said you didn't want any."

Julie gave a sheepish smile and answered, "What? I couldn't help it, they're irresistible."

Kevin drove to Burger Shack to get another order of chili fries for Ben, and as soon as the boy vanished from sight, Ben came back into sight just finishing a container. Ben looked irritable for some unknown reason, but when he called out to the younger teen, he was ignored. Ben quickly looked at the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down on the device and took off as Jet Ray once more. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other not sure what to do, but the silently agreed to follow the younger boy. As they pulled off, Ben returned with his chili fries and watched as Kevin and Gwen took off down the road without him.

Not liking what was happening Ben quickly transformed into Big Chill and followed his friends. Ben soon realized that Big Chill may not have been the best choice for the chase, sense Kevin's car was pulling away from him.

It was another twenty minutes before Gwen and Kevin caught up with Ben and saw him finishing up another attack on the Forever Knights. Kevin and Gwen ran up to him but Ben was about o attack them when he remembered the Tennyson worked with his cousin and a friend. He smiled at them asked them what was up. Gwen and Kevin glanced at each other still wondering if Ben was okay.

"Ben, why are you attacking the Forever Knights? Weren't we going to Mr. Smoothies to watch out for the imposter," Gwen asked with a firm but irritated tone. The imposter gave a sheepish smile, but before he could get two words out, the real Ben landed in next to them.

"Why did you leave-," was all Ben was able to say before he noticed the imposter standing next to him.

"Uh, how are you and…why do you look like me," Ben asked as he stared at his doppelganger.

The Ben clone looked Ben and gave him a sad as he said, "My name is Albedo of the Galvan, and came to ask for your help Benjamin Tennyson. I worked as Azmuth's assistant, when he was developing the Omnitrix. However during the testing phases I copied the designs of the Omnitrix and wished to build my own so that I may help further Azmuth's ideal of getting other aliens to walk a mile in each other's shoes. Sadly when I tried to use it when I had finished building my own, the original Omnitrix had set your DNA as its default so I was transformed into you Benjamin."

Kevin, Gwen, and Ben listened to Albedo's story and wondered if they could help. Albedo told them that if he could just recalibrate Ben's Omnitrix to work on a different signal, it may allow Albedo to a chance to get his Omnitrix to set Galvan DNA as its default. In theory the plan was sound but red flashers were going off in about the Ben doppelganger.

Kevin watched the doppelganger, but missed the very sign he pointed out to Ben and Gwen earlier. He was too caught up in his thoughts of having two Bens in bed to notice. It wasn't until Ben said they would help him that Kevin started to pay attention. Sure he had heard about the plan to recalibrate the Omnitrix, but after that he was pretty much gone.

After explaining to Gwen why it was a good idea to help Albedo out, Gwen reluctantly agreed, but said that the alien doppelganger was to stay with Kevin till they were ready. Kevin and Albedo replied with "WHAT!?," but neither complained once Gwen lit her hand with mana telling them that was her condition to helping Albedo.

Albedo didn't like the arrangement but agreed to it none the less. '_If I must I'll bare with this idiot till I can get my hand on the Omnitirx,_' the former Galvan thought. Upon looking at Kevin for the first time, an unknown feeling made its presence known. The Galvan blushed as he looked at Kevin, and quickly turned away from him. '_What the hell was that? Don't tell me that not only am I stuck in this accursed body but I must suffer with that boys emotions as well!?' _

Everyone got into the Kevin's car and headed for home. Kevin dropped Gwen off first and took the long way to Ben's house. Sense he hadn't seen Ben in almost a week he wanted their time together to last a few minutes longer. "So Ben you want to get a smoothie before I take you home?"

As an answer, Ben , who was sitting next to his boyfriend, leaned over and kissed the raven's cheek. Albedo watched in disgust at the display of affection, but if he were being honest he'd admit he was jealous. The body that he was stuck in wanted Kevin just as much as Ben did and it was starting to reflect that by sudden jolts of jealously and frustration. He quickly cleared his throat reminding the two lovers he was still there, and Kevin offered him a smoothie as well. Happy that he was _finally_ getting some attention, he accepted the offer.

Once they reached Mr. Smoothy, Ben, and Kevin got out and went to get their drinks. Albedo sat in the back of the Camero and frowned that he was forced to stay inside.

'_Damn them! I should get out anyway, but with that Tennyson boy living here, everyone would know that Ben doesn't have a twin. Oh well as long as they bring me a smoothie this should be too bad.'_ After a moment or two, Ben and Kevin returned with the smoothies. Ben gave Albedo his and went back to talking to Kevin. Having to sit in the backseat and being silent was starting to get to Albedo, so he started inquiring about some of things he found strange about Ben's body.

The conversation was funny to Kevin, as Albedo asked why Ben's lower anatomy seemed to only spark to life when he looked at Kevin. Ben blushed knowing what he was talking about and explained it was like a mating thing. The horrified expression and lack of color on Albedo's face scared Ben for a moment. However he was relieve when Albedo just shook his head and glared at Kevin.

After dropping Ben off at home, Kevin expression turned into a glum one as he drove home. Albedo on the other hand was thrilled now that he had the muscle bound hunk to himself. "So Kevin, Ben never did really explain what he meant when he briefed me on his human body. How do you relieve the throbbing that you get," Albedo asked curiously. Kevin blushed as he thought about Ben actually jacking off to the thoughts of him, but seeing as this wasn't the real Ben he tried to restrain himself.

"Uh..well you um…," was Kevin was able to get out as he pulled into his apartment. "Look, we ain't havin this conversation. It'll go away after a while," Kevin said as he hurried out of the car.

Once inside Kevin waited for Albedo, and made sure he was able to get into his room before lost the little self restraint he had. Closing the door, he sighed in relief and headed for the bed. When a knock came at his door, gulped in fear, never in his life did Kevin think he was ever going to run from Ben. However here he was locking himself in his bedroom hoping to escape the Ben look alike. Kevin opened the door and quickly answered with an annoyed sounding "What?"

Albedo was in no mood for games, so he quickly forced the door open and looked at Kevin with a glare that normally meant the ruffian was in trouble. "I demand to know why you won't show me how to get rid of this annoying growth? It's driving me nut, that and the thoughts of you walking around naked. What is it with this body? Why is it tormenting me?" The Galvan slowly started to break down with all the pent up emotions of losing his original form, the frustration of trying to get it back, and the growing need to be mated with Kevin. The young Galvan slid to the floor as a tear ran down his face.

At the sight of the doppelganger crying, Kevin quickly went to the floor and pulled him into a gentle embrace. One thing Kevin couldn't stand, was to see Ben upset and not try to comfort him. Even though Albedo wasn't _his_ Ben, the look of defeat on his face was too much. Kevin began to rub Albedo's back and try his best to calm him. Kevin wasn't used to comforting people, not even Ben, but he thought it was worth a go if the look alike stopped crying.

"Look, yeh me and Ben won't tell you how to get rid of your hard on but you gotta stop cryin'. Right now your horny, and before you ask it means you want sexual intercourse."

Albedo was now down to a soft sniffle and looked up to Kevin. "W-will you relieve me? I want it to go away, and it seems this body wants you. P-please have intercourse with me," Albedo said with a few tears running down his face.

Kevin was at his breaking point as the look alike asked him to fuck him. '_Damnit I knew Ben was too cute for his own good. God I wanna fuck him into the dirt but this _ain't _Benji so I can't. Fuck I finely here the words I wanna hear and it's from a horny look alike.'_ Kevin mental rant went on for a few minutes, but he came to a conclusion that he was sure he'd be happy with.

"Sorry I can't do that."

"W-why not? Aren't I like Ben enough for you?"

"Yeh you do, but that's just it, all you do is look like him. You don't resemble him in any other way to me, but I will teach you to relief you hard on. "

The young Galvan was now over his self induced depression and left the room before Kevin could tell him how to _properly_ jack off.

'_If Kevin won't have me then I'll just make sure he can't have anyone,'_ the young Galvan thought as he smiled and went into the living room to form his new plan.

The next day, Ben and Gwen came over to Kevin's apartment early to try and help Albedo. When they arrived, they were met with a normal looking Kevin, who was trying to forget the previous night, and a perky Albedo.

"Good morning Ben, and Gwen! Kevin has made breakfast for you all. I have already eaten, so please enjoy it was delicious!"

Ben and Gwen looked at each other and wondered if the alien was on drugs. However they pushed their thoughts aside and went into the dining room where Kevin had breakfast waiting for them. After eating Gwen suggested they go somewhere secluded to try and recalibrate the Omnitrix, and Albedo agreed with her.

It took them about twenty minutes to find an abandoned shipping yard. Once outside Albedo smiled at them and asked Ben for his core of the Omnitrix. Ben reluctantly handed the core over, and as he did so Albedo finally showed his true colors. An evil grin that seemed ten times as evil coming from Ben's face formed as the core was placed in his hands.

"Fools, this is why you don't deserve such a device Ben Tennyson. All it takes is one sob story and you'd hand over your only way of defending your world. Now that I have the core of the original Omnitrix I can get out of this disgusting body and end you along with this world." Albedo jumped away from the group as Kevin went to grab him. Albedo quickly ran into the packing building.

Kevin started to go after him, but was held back by Ben.

"What are you doing Tennyson? He's got the Omnitirx!" Kevin roared at the younger teen.

Ben smirked at Kevin and said, "No he doesn't last night I contacted Azmuth about Albedo and he told me the guy didn't like the fact that I held the Omnitrix so he built his own to try and defeat me, but now he's stuck in my body. He only wants mine so he can get his body back. The core he has is a fake, Gwen has the real one."

Gwen smirked as well as she pulled out the core and handed it to Ben. Kevin stared at the devious cousins and asked why they didn't inform him about the evil twin's plot.

"Look Kevin when Ben called Azmuth it was late and we needed you to play the part of the protective boyfriend," Gwen said nonchalantly.

Kevin looked at Ben and smirk. "Well Benji, I guess you're becoming an evil villain himself now." Ben punched Kevin in the arm playfully as they heard a frustrated yell coming from the build.

Now that Albedo knew the core he got was a fake, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin knew a fight was going to becoming.

A familiar green flash was seen from the back of the warehouse, from it came another familiar alien from the Omnitrix. Flying a break neck speed, Jet Ray charged Ben ready to take him out. Before Ben could use the Omnitrix, Gwen put up a wall of mana to protect them from Jet Ray's oncoming barrage of lasers. The onslaught continued as Ben final chose Big Chill and went after the alien doppelganger. Using his freezing ability, Ben froze Albedo's attacks and flew in close and Punch the alien in the face.

While Ben was taking his counterpart head on, Gwen and Kevin watched knowing that if they got involved they could end up helping the enemy.

Albedo took a few more blows from the frigid like alien, before he used his tail and forced Ben back. Taking the energy beam directly to his chest, Ben slowly got back up and noticed that he was now face Swampfire instead of Jet Ray. The evil alien smiled as he started out saying, "Well Benjamin how does it feel to be on the receiving end of your own attacks?" Swampfire released a stream of intense fire at Ben, but said hero went intangible and sunk into the ground.

Believing his attack made contact, Albedo dropped the attack and saw Ben was gone. At that moment Ben resurfaced and made a quick change into Echo Echo and said, "Don't know Albedo you tell me!" With his squeak voice, Ben sound fired a wave of screeching sound and knocked the plant like alien on his ass.

Annoyed that he was losing, Albedo changed into a plant and went underground. Not taking long to resurface, he quickly turned into Humungousaur, and attacked Ben from behind.

When Ben released Albedo was behind him, he had already felt the dinosaur like hand hit him in his back sending him sailing across the yard. Once he landed, Ben got up slowly and stumbled a bit. Soon he began to lose his balance again as he saw Humungousaur charging him again. Wasting no time, he made another change, but this time he became Spidermonkey. Smiling Ben charged the large alien, but once he was close enough, he used his webbing to bind the overgrown gecko's leg together.

As the large lizard fell to the ground, Ben started to do a victory dance thinking he had beaten the impostor. Unfortunately Albedo still had access to the Omnitrix and made one final change into Goop. Using his acidic body, Albedo burned through the webbing and flew at Ben. Taking notice of the Goop flying at him, Ben changed back into Big Chill using his icy attack Ben froze Goop in a solid block of ice.

However, not even the block of ice was enough told hold Goop. Melting a large hole in the block of ice, Albedo freed himself, but at that moment the Omnitrix timed out and turned Albedo back into Ben. "No, this isn't over I will defeat Ben Tennyson and keep his lover as my pet," Albedo yelled running at Ben.

Gwen looked at Kevin with curious expression, but all the raven would say was he'd explain after the fight.

The original Omnitrix soon did its thing and turned Ben back to normal as well, leaving Ben to fight his duplicate by himself. Albedo threw a punch at Ben, but Ben was able to block the punch. Using his free arm, Ben gave Albedo a swift blow to the stomach forcing him back. However Albedo recovered quickly and took an offensive stance. Ben followed his impostor, but threw a kick after a moment passed by. Albedo caught Ben's leg and threw it back causing Ben to lose his balance.

Their Fight continued showing that they both were losing energy fast, but with the last of their energy, threw one last punch. This turned out to be a horrible idea as the two cores passed one another and soon linked together.

Kevin ran over to the Ben and Albedo, and tried to help, but could do nothing and the Omnitrix's were feeding into and bio-energy feedback. Both struggled to pull free from the other, but nothing seemed to be able to free them. As the energy seemed to build sparks charged from the connected cores. A few of the sparks landed on Albedo and changed his hair to silver like gray color, while his eyes and jacket became an ominous red color.

Seeing that his body was altered by the feedback he yelled, "You have damaged this form you shall pay!" A few moments later the cores released each other and Ben along with his evil twin now faced each other. Before either could move, a new spark of energy formed at their feet. Albedo backed away from it in fear and said, "He's here!"

Gwen's reply to Albedo was, "Who's here?"

Albedo simply stated, "Azmuth."

As the energy subsided, another Galvan appeared and said, "You bet he is, Azmuth of the Galvan, the true genius behind the Omnitrix." He turned to Ben and said sternly, "You overloaded the thing so much I could sense the thing halfa galaxy away. Those nonstop changes of yours are gonna break it."

Ben went to defend himself, but Azmuth told him to save it and retold everyone how Albedo created an inferior copy.

Albedo did the same as Ben as he said, "I will not trust the fate of the universe to some untrustworthy human."

However Azmuth countered his former assistant with, "True the boy is reckless with the Omnitrix, but he has made it a force for good that even I did think to use it for. And in your act of rebellion Albedo you have proven yourself a lesser being." Hopping up to his former assistant's arm, he pulled the inferior core and said, "As such you shall remain as you are in a prison of your own making."

Albedo dropped to his knee and glared at the older Galvan, and said, "He hate you!" As he finished, he faded away, being transported to a Plumber prison on the other side of the galaxy.

Ben looked at the older Galvan and asked, "Did you really mean all that stuff you said earlier?"

Azmuth looked at Ben and said, "Yes Benjamin I did and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Ben quickly began to ask several questions about the Omnitrix, but Azmuth stopped him. "Benjamin you have made the Omnitrix your tool to save the lives of the universe, so I will allow you to devise a way to use it." With that the alien inventor faded in a shimmer of lights.

Once everything was said and done, Kevin looked at Ben and said, "Well now that I know you're _my _Benji how bout I take you home." Ben nodded his head and leaned on Kevin to help him to the car.

Gwen watched the cute scene and took a picture of it and sent it to Julie. '_I know my fan girl side chose a terrible time to show up, but I think Ben will like this picture later,'_ Gwen thought as she hit the send button on her cell.

_TBC….._

**

* * *

Okay sorry for the very long delay….This was a long chapter to make up for my delay and I hope everyone likes it. The I got my idea of Kevin fantasizing about two Bens from Ouran High School Host Club…Those who watched that anime or manga know how that idea came to mind I hope…and as always please review it helps me think of new thing for my stories and I'm kinda running low…Well for now TTFN….**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Shino.

**Okay hi everyone here's another chapter. This one was done by me as fun little game I wanted to try out. Well have fun with this episode.**

_Recap: __Ben quickly began to ask several questions about the Omnitrix, but Azmuth stopped him. "Benjamin you have made the Omnitrix your tool to save the lives of the universe, so I will allow you to devise a way to use it." With that the alien inventor faded in a shimmer of lights._

_Once everything was said and done, Kevin looked at Ben and said, "Well now that I know you're __my __Benji how bout I take you home." Ben nodded his head and leaned on Kevin to help him to the car._

_Gwen watched the cute scene and took a picture of it and sent it to Julie. '__I know my fan girl side chose a terrible time to show up, but I think Ben will like this picture later,'__ Gwen thought as she hit the send button on her cell._

_**

* * *

Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 9: Saving Private Tennyson_

Ben and Kevin were enjoying the years that passed by them, never knowing that the lives of the sons hung in the balance.

Shino was pacing around the containment room, still waiting for Paradox to show up but he mind was focused on a back plan if Paradox didn't get there soon. After counting Shino's 248th circle around the room, Devlin yelled from his chair. "Sit down will you; all you're pacing is giving me a headache!" Shino turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Sorry it's what I do when I'm nervous. I forgot to make it possible for your birth when I changed history and now I'm afraid things may not work out."

Kenny looked to Shino and looked as if he was ready to cry. "Y-you don't think we'll d-die do you?" Tears appeared in the young boys eyes, and Shino couldn't help but walk over and hug the boy.

"Don't worry, Kenny. I'll make sure everything turns out alright okay," the young Timeshima said in a comforting voice.

"Hello there. What is it that you want," a voice from behind them.

Shino turned around and saw Dr. Paradox. Relief washed over Shino, but still asking the doctor for help was something Shino wasn't ready to do.

Taking a deep breath Shino started out, "Mr. Paradox I need your help for my mistake..."

Dr Paradox lifted an eyebrow at the Timeshima, remembering that this one in particular hated asking for help and really wasn't a fan of the doctor for having the ability of his people.

"First I know and second Mr. Paradox was my father, and lastly would anyone like a piece of bubble gum," the time walker said holding up a bag of bubble gum. Shino's left eye began to twitch at the doctor but held back any comments that came to mind.

"Yeah well okay. Paradox will you help me?" asked Shino.

"Of course I will. Kenneth and Devlin are important parts of the future as you well know. I have a plan but there is two possible outcomes" said Paradox.

Shino looked at Paradox and said, "Alright what are they?"

Paradox looked at Shino oddly knowing that the Timeshima didn't like him. "Well to be honest, what I was thinking that if we can get Kenny born to Ben and Kevin, we may have to use one of their enemies to create Devlin

Shino gives the elder time traveler a strange look as if he was mad. "You know Paradox, that just crazy enough to work!" Shino said excitedly and ran up to the doctor and hugged him.

Everyone in the room was thrown off by Shino's last move. The Timeshima pulled way quickly with a blush on his face and coughed. "Sorry I guess I was more stressed out over these two than I thought." Shino said hiding the blush from the good doctor.

Paradox looked to the two boys and said, "Yes well...let's get to work I believe you should do the same thing you did to Ben so that they will retain as much of their original personalities as possible."

Ken and Devlin snickered at Shino sense they saw him blush. Devlin recovered first and asked, "Why do that?"

Shino then turned around and explained this portion sense he knew more about it. "Well this will actually make it so you two act, think and feel as the two of you do now. It's more like if we don't put your souls into the bodies of the two of you in the timeline your dads are in now, you may be different from the person you are now. Kenny may look the same, but may not love you Devlin and you may end up as you are now. Can you really say that you want to live in a world where Kenny doesn't love you as much as you do him?"

Devlin and Kenny shook their heads, and agreed that couldn't happen. "Good then," said Shino.

"Okay guys...I'm going to have to manipulate time a little and turn you into your soul forms and send you through time and be placed there." said Shino.

"Okay...is this going to hurt?" ask Devlin. "Yeah is it?" ask Kenny.

"It could or it don't or maybe a little...I can't say I never experience it," said Shino.

"Don't look at me...I never either." said the paradox

The two boys swallowed thickly and looked at each other with worried looks.

"Don't worry if you feel anything, you won't for long. Trust me, okay here we...." before Shino could use his powers, Paradox stopped him.

"Hold on a moment Shino. How about if we each take their souls back ourselves and manipulate time as we go. This way we can make sure the souls get there exactly when we need them to."

Shino thought about it and looked at the time traveler. "Okay but here's some of my energy your gonna need more than what your use to too pull this stunt of."

Shino pointed his finger at the doctor and released an intense beam of concentrated mana for the doctor to absorb.

As the beam of light hit his body, Paradox's eyes began to glow with an eerie white look.

As the light faded he looked at Shino and said, "Young man that was dangerous. How do you know if my body could take that much mystical energy?"

Shino smirked as he said, "It's simple doc, time travel is for immortals and fools and you've proved yourself no fool."

The doc blushed at the Timeshima's compliment and coughed and said he could go ahead, but Devlin asked for a moment

"Wait....hold on..." said Devlin while grabbing Kenny.

"What is it?" asks Kenny.

"If this doesn't work or something goes wrong...I just want you to know that I still love you." said Devlin and then he kiss Kenny.

Then it hit Kenny this could be the end and tears started to come to his eyes. "Oh I'll still love you too Devlin." said Kenny while hugging Devlin.

Shino looks at the two of them and his heartaches for the two boys. He knew that changing history would affect them, but he was so caught up with wanting Kevin's happiness, he'd forgotten about the happiness of the loved ones that existed in this timeline. Shino let a tear roll down his face, but he smiled and cleared his throat. "Sorry guys I don't want to break you guys up, but we're going to need every second to make this work so…" was all Shino could say.

The two boy nodded and separated. Paradox walked over to Devlin and quickly stated, "Sense Devlin maybe a bit harder to get born, why don't you take care of Kenneth?"

Shino nodded and took Kenny's hand. With a smile, Shino took Kenny a good distance from Devlin. "Okay Kenny, here we go, and once we get this right, Devlin will be back and you two will be as happy as ever," the young Timeshima stated with a smile. Kenny's reply was half hearted one.

Shino stepped back and let the mana take him over. His eyes turned white once more as his voice boomed when he spoke. "_**Kenneth Tennyson, you are going to be removed from this timeline and sent to another to be reborn and live your life with your father. Do you consent to this?**_" Kenny nodded yes still not used to the alien booming voice. Shino lifted his hand and pointed at Kenny. With the release of the huge mana burst, Kenny's body began to fade until a white orb remained floating in the air. Shino walked to the orb and took hold of it.

Waving good bye to the other two, Shino opened a portal to the Dimensional Corridor. Once inside Shino looked to see how old Kevin and Ben were at this point. He spotted the two boys and to his surprise Ben was 25 while Kevin was 26. The part that truly surprised him was that the couple was now married. He floated above them carrying Kenny's soul, but he didn't want them to see him so he made himself intangible and followed the happy couple.

However there peaceful day out was interrupted as an explosion went out at a jewelry store. Kevin sighed knowing duty was calling them into battle. Grabbing a piece steel from his pocket, he absorbed the metal and started running in for battle. Ben was getting ready to do the same, when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw one of the alien robbers took a little girl captive. This cowardly action got up under Ben's skin so he quickly changed into Big Chill and took off after the crooked alien. Using his intangible ability, he caught up with the rogue alien and appeared in front of him.

The rogue looked at Ben nervously and took out a blaster and pointed it at the little girl. "L-listen Ben 10,000 i-if you get a-any closer the girls gets it," the rogue stuttered. Ben then changed back to his normal self and said, "Okay buddy just calm down. I won't attack if you let the girl go." The alien still had the blaster pointed at the girl, who was now crying for her mother. The alien rogue was already scared from doing the robbery in the first place but facing Ben10,000 and having to list to the crying of his captive became too much. He quickly threw the girl away and fired at Ben.

Using all the flexibility he had gained over the years, Ben dodged laser fire and got up closer to the alien rogue. He quickly disarmed the rogue and used the Null Void egg to capture him. Once he finished, he walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Hey there sweetheart, the bad guys gone now, how about I help you find your mom," Ben offered with a reassuring smile. The little girl sniffled a few more time, but said okay in the meantime. Walking back in the direction that he came from, Ben started talking to the little girl and found out her name was Lisa.

Once they arrived back in the area were the jewelry store, Ben noticed Kevin was already finished and then heard the yelling of a woman calling out for Lisa. Said little girl started bouncing in Ben's arms yelling out, "Mommy, mommy I'm over here!" Ben placed the little girl down as a raven haired woman came running up to them and quickly snatched Lisa into her arms with tears rolling down her face. The woman looked at Ben and said, "Thank Ben 10,000, you don't know how much it means to me to see Lisa safe." Ben scratched the back of his head sheepishly and told the woman it was fine, but she kissed him on the cheek and gave her thanks again. With that she and Lisa, who was waving good bye to Ben left headed for home.

Ben smiled at the mother and kid and felt a small pain in his chest. He looked at the woman with envy, and headed to a nearby bench.

After a moment or two, Ben heard the bench squeak letting him know someone sat down as well. When Ben looked up he gave a small smile to the love of his life. Kevin smiled back and asked, "Okay Benji what's wrong?"

Ben sighed and replied, "Nothing I just saved a little girl from one of the aliens that robbed the jewelry store and handed her back to her mom."

Kevin gave Ben a puzzled look and said, "Okay, and that's a bad thing?"

Ben looked back at Kevin and explained himself, "Yeh it is but when they walked away I thought what it would be like to have a kid of my own?"

Kevin's eye saddened a little, but he said, "Well why not have one then? I'm sure we're ready for that now."

Ben gave Kevin a hug and said that may Azimuth could help them. Shino watched and smiled thinking how thing were already working in his favor. However much to Ben's and Kevin's disappointment, Azimuth told them that the process of having a child between two human males was still under investigation. It was almost a week later before Ben came to Kevin with another idea.

Ben thought maybe they could find some to be the surrogate mother for their child. Kevin thought about and agreed, but wondered who they could get. Ben quickly replied that Julie would probably do it as long as they took care of everything. Kevin wanted to protest, but seeing how Ben really wanted to have a child he reluctantly agreed.

It didn't take much convincing to Jules, Julie, to agree remembering how Ben said he wanted to have a lot of kids. After doing a lot of research, Ben, Julie, and Kevin went to a sperm bank and had everything done. It was decided that Ben's little soldiers to find Julie's eggs, and after about an hour or so everything was set up.

Two months passed and it found out that Julie was pregnant. Ben was the giddiest person in the room when they found out, which Julie and Kevin found very funny. It was in the middle of the night that Shino crept through the Tennyson compound to find Julie's room. The white orb he held started to get very hot telling him he had very little time left to place Kenny's soul or it would fade away. Upon finding the girl's room, Shino phased through the door and floated over the sleeping woman. Shino hovered over her and looked at the orb. He gives it a kiss for luck and let go of it. The white orb began to drift downward and attached itself to Julie's body. As he sank into her body, Shino watched as Julie's face contorted in displeasure but went back to a normal resting state once Kenny's soul was bounded with the growing child.

Once his work was done, Shino slipped through back into the Corridor of Time and looked for Paradox. It took a moment to find him, but the thing that bothered him was that the normal chipper doctor had a glum and gloomy look on his face.

"Hey doc, what's wrong can't think of a way to save Devlin," Shino asked sense he hadn't been able to think a way to do that either.

Much to Shino's relief the doctor shook his head no. "I've found a way to make sure the boy is born but I'm not sure if he'll be the same even with Devlin's soul as a part of him."

"What do you mean by that doc," Shino asked nervous to hear the doctor's answer.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

Okay I know you all probably hate me for that, but I can't give you everything in one chapter. Guess you'll find out more next time. Please review this story shall end soon and it'll be another complete story for me so please review. Well TTFN…**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Shino.

**Okay hi everyone here's another chapter. This may be my toughest chapter yet. I really like Devlin, so writing this may seem kinda odd but the idea came from watching the first Pokémon Movie. Yeh yeh I know what loon watches Pokémon movies? ME! So get over it and you'll thank me later for it. Oh and I want everyone to think of who might be able to bring Devlin to life. Get your answer in a few…**

_Recap:_ _Once his work was done, Shino slipped through back into the Corridor of Time and looked for Paradox. It took a moment to find him, but the thing that bothered him was that the normal chipper doctor had a glum and gloomy look on his face._

_"Hey doc, what's wrong can't think of a way to save Devlin," Shino asked since he hadn't been able to think a way to do that either._

_Much to Shino's relief the doctor shook his head no. "I've found a way to make sure the boy is born but I'm not sure if he'll be the same even with Devlin's soul as a part of him."_

_"What do you mean by that doc?" Shino asked, nervous to hear the doctor's answer._

_**

* * *

Shifting Times**_

_Chapter 10: What The… Devy's Gone?_

Paradox looked at his young companion and released a sad sigh. "Shino I'm afraid there's only one person I can think of that can create Devlin, but I'm afraid that person will turn the boy into a weapon of revenge. "

Shino swallowed thickly before asking, "Who?"

Closing his eyes Paradox answered, "Dr. Aloysious James Animo."

Shino shook his head and started ranting, "Hell no! There's got to be someone else what about Azmuth? "

Paradox sighed knowing that the young Timeshima would respond, "Unfortunately Dr. Animo, is the foremost expert in genetic modification in the universe, not even Azmuth can touch the man in that subject. "

Shino growled knowing what Paradox words was the truth. In almost every timeline Shino had searched through sense he met Kevin, the mad doctor was the foremost expert, but in this timeline the guy was mad and was obsessed with destroying Ben and Kevin, and with Devlin's soul starting to heat up, he knew that they had to hurry.

Reluctantly, Shino agreed and asked how he could help. Paradox looked at the younger boy and said, "Well I'm going to need a sample of Kevin's DNA, a blood sample would be best."

Shino nodded and opened a portal and exited the Corridor of Time, with Paradox right behind him. They landed outside of Animo's least lab a year and a half before Kenny was born. Shino flew off quickly to find the Kevin of the current time and snatched a blood sample quickly.

Returning to Paradox's side, Shino told the doctor to make himself invisible. Paradox nodded and soon faded from sight. Shino smiled as he used his mana to change his physical form. Shino's silver hair began to grow and his teenage features began to sharpen into that of an adult. Once he was satisfied, Shino walked into the mad man's lab. Animo, at the time, was nothing more than a head attached to one of his animal carries. The doctor soon sensed Shino's presence and went to attack. However Shino stopped the doctor and said in a deeper voice, "Dr. Animo you shouldn't attack your guests, especially those that come bearing gifts."

Animo looked arched his eye brows and retorted, "And what could you offer the great Dr. Animo that would keep me interested?"

Shino smirked and shook his head. '_This is too easy,' _Shino thought. "I know you wish to destroy Kevin and Benjamin Tennyson, and that is my wish too. I have something that no one has had before, a sample of Kevin Levin's DNA. Now doesn't that sound interesting?"

Animo's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the boy's claim and asked for proof. Shino pulled out the vial containing Kevin's stolen blood and used a portable DNA scanner to show its authenticity. Animo nearly took off the boy's arm as he reached for the vial. Shino smirked and said, "It could be yours as long as you follow a few instructions."

The doctor sneered at the boy but with such a prize just a few feet away he restrained his temper. "And what are these instructions?"

"First of all when you create the clone you should mix the DNA with a woman named Alice Maza, she lives on a Saturn colony and her DNA is more than compatible to create a perfect replica. Also when the boy is to meet Tennyson's son when the replica turns eight years old, and lastly wait until Tennyson's brat turns ten to unleash your revenge on them."

Animo looked at the younger man strangely but agreed to his terms. The timing for the meeting would be important and they also worked well with his plan to be rid of the Tennyson family once and for all. Shino handed over the vial and left the mad man's lab. As he got outside, he told Paradox to follow Animo.

It took Animo about three days before he acquired Alice's DNA sample and was pleasantly surprised that the two samples would create a fine replica of Kevin. Smiling to himself, he joined the DNA together with a container of blank cells. As the process started, Paradox released Devlin's soul and allowed it to float to the forming infant form.

Shino went back to the Corridor of Time to watch Devlin take shape. It hurt him to watch Animo smile at the forming life, but it was the only thing he or Paradox could do to insure Devlin's birth. A moment later Paradox returned with his shoulder sagging with a crestfallen expression.

Shino looked at him and said, "I didn't want to do it either Paradox, but like you said Animo is the only one who would be able to do this, and with Devlin being raised by him, I'm afraid everything now is gonna be riding on Kenny's feelings."

Paradox looked at the young boy, and gave a small smile. "You're right of course, from what I can sense, Kenny is the only one who can save Devlin from himself. Strange how that happened last time as well."

Shino nodded and turned to watch as both boys were born on their correct birthdays. Devlin, who lived with the doctor, went through several years of experiments that gave him another genetic form, as well as training on how to use his powers, while Kenny grew up in a loving home with his two dads. The one major difference to Devlin in this timeline was that Animo created a bio-tech earring for Devlin to wear. The device was created to feed on the negative emotions Devlin gave off when he thought about his _dad,_ Kevin. From these negative emotions, the device would create a pseudo-personality that would take Ben and Kevin on the day of Kenny's tenth birthday.

As instructed by his mysterious benefactor, Devlin was _introduced_ to Kenny at the age of eight. The two boys hit it off great. They quickly latched onto the other as they did in their previous timeline, something Paradox and Shino were grateful for, but when it came down to going over to each other's home, Devlin had always refused. Devlin still retained his charm as a Levin, but he knew that his adoptive father didn't want him to go over till Kenny's tenth birthday for some reason.

The years passed and _finally_ the day of Kenny's tenth birthday had arrived. Kenny was far more excited about this birthday than any other before. This year his parents could meet the boy he was crushing on since he turned nine. Ben and Kevin knew almost everything about Devlin that Kenny did since anytime he was brought up in a conversation Kenny would talk about him nonstop.

In Animo's lab, the doctor was briefing Devlin on his plans. "Devlin it's time to finish what I started years ago. You are the key to Benjamin Tennyson's demise and you shall fulfill your part."

Devlin looked at Animo with an incredulous look and yelled, "I can't do that! Kenny is my best friend, I know it's his dads fault that my dad left me and my mom alone, but I can't hurt Kenny like that. He's too precious to me to do that to!"

Animo was disgusted with Devlin's word, but figured this would be the outcome after watching the boy grow for the last eleven years. "That's okay Devlin, you don't have to do it," the doctor said if calm voice.

Devlin sighed in relief, but started to panic when the doctor turned to him and gave him an evil smile. "The reason you won't have is because Devin will. Bio-tech program number 4 online, pass code 'you who broke my mason plate!'" As the phrase rang in Devlin's ears, the bio-tech earring was activated and released the pseudo-personality into Devlin's body. The true Devlin was soon sent into the depths of his subconscious. The pseudo-personality that Animo call Devin awoke and smiled at the doctor.

"It's about time you got me out of the stupid earring. Now I can do the job that the little weak brat couldn't do," Devin said with heartless smile on his face. Animo nearly jumped for joy once Devin was in control of the boy he's created. With instructions to wait until they served the cake to strike, Devin was sent to the party and told to have fun.

It was around three o'clock when Devin arrived at the Tennyson compound, and he was welcomed by none other than Grandpa Max. The elderly man smiled at who he thought was Devlin and said, "Welcome you must be Devlin, Kenny's told me a lot about you son, come on in." The older man showed Devin to the living room where the party was taking place mostly. Devin cracked a crooked smile at being able to get in so easily. However once he saw the youngest Tennyson his heartbeat sped up and he instantly felt his cheeks get warm.

'_What the hell is this? Don't tell me I've got that brat's feelings in me as well,'_ the pseudo-personality yelled mentally. With this new information, he knew with Kenny around it would be harder to kill the brat's parents, but he would cross that bridge with the time came. He smiled at Kenny and told him happy birthday. Kenny smiled and ended up giving the older boy a hug. Devin's blush got worse as Kenny proceeded with the contact, but he forced it away as well as the armful of the ten year old Tennyson.

Kenny looked at Devlin and noticed that something was different. The younger boy looked him over three times and noticed his eyes were no long their regular light blue, but an eerie yellow now. "Hey cool contacts you got on. I didn't know you needed them," Kenny said with a smile.

Devin cringed at the smile but turned it into a sheepish laugh and scratch to the back of his head. "Yeh well I lost my regular pair so I ended up having to wear these. So where are you dads? I wanted to meet them," the imposter said. Kenny shrugged and asked his great-grandpa where the two heroes were.

Max smiled and said they had a little bit of trouble in Sector 7A, but they would be back soon. Kenny nodded and took Devlin by the hand and lead him to where all the other party goers were. It was an hour before Kevin and Ben returned, and Devin was mentally thanking them for coming back so soon. He was being forced to watch some horrible old cartoon that came on in the early turn of the century and it was driving him nuts.

Now that everyone was official there, Kenny was given his presents to open. Many of the gifts Kenny loved but the one gift he wanted could only come from Devlin, but it seemed that Devlin was more interested in his parents than him. '_Great after all these years Dev only wanted to get to know me so he could go all fan girl by my parents. I thought Devlin was into me?'_ Kenny thought miserably. He looked back at Devlin and saw he was still talking to his dad.

Devin smiled once more at Ben and decided it was time to finish off the Tennyson family once and for all. Telling the hero he'd be right back, Devlin ran towards the bathroom. Stopping in front of the door, Devin started laughing manically and came back into the living room. "Hey Kenny, you wanna know something funny," the imposter said with a more harsh voice than before. Kenny looked at him, right before Devlin said, "I never liked you, I just got close to you so I could get close to your dad and his stupid ox of a lover." With that Devin began his transformation. The scrawny, but lean body soon expanded and started changing to different parts of Ben's original ten aliens.

Once the transformation was finished, Kevin looked at the kid and came to a horrible realization. The kid had changed into the creature from a nightmare he had a few years ago. Kevin shivered at the grotesque form in front of him. The other kids ran screaming but Kevin and Ben went into action after hearing what the monster had said to Kenny. Kenny was used to monster attacks, but this one had played him. For the last few years Kenny had thought he made a true friend, but that thing was just using him so he could get close to Ben. Tears fell down the young boy's face, but he quickly wiped them away and looked at his former friend. Taking the gift his dad had given him, an Omnitrix of his own, Kenny turn into Echo Echo. While his parents were fighting and holding Devin off, Kenny ran over to them and looked at Devin.

"Hey jerk, this is what happens when you mess with a Tennyson," the scratchy robotic voice said and he fired a sonic wave of sound that force Devin through the living room wall and into old containment room.

Devin groaned as he sat up, still dizzy from the fall. '_Damn that brat has an Omnitrix of his own now. Fuck! I gotta watch out for him now too,_' Devin thought, but that would be a simple matter or so he thought.

Kevin, Ben, Kenny, and Max came through hole he made and surrounded him. Kenny was still Echo Echo, while Ben took on the form of Swampfire, Kevin now covered himself in titanium, and Max turned his arm into a blaster. Devin growled at and turned to attack the old man first. This proved to be his best option as he was able to dodge Max's shot and punched the old man unconscious. As Kenny ran at him, Devin used XLR8's speed and dodged Kenny's attack and grabbed him by the throat. "You know I could just kill you right now, and end you right now, but that stupid Devlin stopping me. Too bad he can't save you," Devin said with a twisted smile on his face.

Kenny tried his best to break free from himself but the monsters grip was to strong. When Kenny heard that he wasn't the real Devlin, he looked at him and asked, "T-then who are y-you?"

Devin laughed as he tightened his hold on Kenny. "The name's Devin, Devlin's other half; his anger and pure hatred of you and your fucking family. I'm the part of him that hates you and your dad for taking mine away from me," Devin spat at Kenny with nothing more than loathing in his voice.

Ben looked on at the monster that held his son, but he knew if he tried to attack it would he could miss and hit Kenny. When he heard that thing in front on them wasn't Devlin, Ben started to wonder what was really going on. "Devin put Kenny down. Your problem's with me, not my son," Ben yelled hoping his tactic would work.

Devin turned his head in Ben's direction and snorted, "That's what you think. Like I told your loving brat here, I'm Devlin's other half, the side of him that Devlin hides away from the world. He was afraid to do this to kill you all, knowing how much you all meant to Kenny. However _my _father decided it was time for me to take over so now this body is mine and you're going to die taking my birth parents from me!"

Devin threw Kenny to the ground and charged Ben. Reacting quickly, Ben released a huge torrent of fire at the mutant, but to his surprise, the mutant merely absorbed the flames with his Pyronite arm. Smiling wickedly at Ben, Devin missed Kevin coming at him with a giant hammer as a hand. Just before Kevin could get his attack to make contact, Devin grabbed his arms and threw him into a wall. "Stay there _dad_ I don't want to have to hurt you." Devin then turned his attention back to Ben. He charged again, but was ready for him as he changed into Four Arms and grabbled with Devin. Ben freed one of his arms and quickly used it to punch the boy in his midsection. The mutant sneered at Ben and broke free from the older hero. Clutching his side, Kevin released ten intense fireballs at Ben, who dodged them and still made his way to Devin.

Devin growled again and used his speed to charge Ben. Seeing that the kid was fighting in pure anger, Ben smirked and stopped moving. Believing Ben was mocking him, Devin sped up his charge at Ben. Ben merely took a step out of Devin's path and stuck his foot out. At the speed Devin was going he never had a chance to stop and tripped over Ben's foot. The fall caused the overgrown mutant to collide into the wall rendering him unconscious.

Ben changed into XLR8 and ran to grab a few energy cuffs. By the time Kenny and everyone was up, Ben was handing out bottles of water along with aspirin for everyone.

Kenny looked around and saw Devlin or should he say Devin bound with energy cuffs laid out on the floor. Kenny looked at his dad and asked, "Dad how can you beat him when he took me, grandpa, and pop out by himself?" Ben smirked at Kenny and told him that Devin was too caught up in his revenge and got really sloppy. Kevin grunted and pulled out a Null Egg. "Well no sense in letting him go if he's going to come after us again," Kevin said as he was ready to throw the egg.

Kenny jumped up and ran into front of the unconscious mutant and stretched his arms wide. "No you can't do that!"

Kevin scowled at Kenny's behavior and asked, "Why not he just tried to kill us I'm not letting that thing roam free."

Kenny returned his pop's scowl and retorted, "Well I want Devlin back and since he's in that body somewhere I'm not letting you near him!"

Kevin was shocked by Kenny answer, but he went to pick the boy up before he came face to face with Echo Echo. "Sorry pop, but if you make one move, you're going to be dead for the rest of your life," Kenny warned in his robotic voice.

Ben went over to Kevin and pulled him back knowing that both were serious about what they wanted to do. Kenny wanted to save his friend and Kevin wanted to protect his family. Ben sighed and told Kevin to sit down while he talked to Kenny.

Kevin did as he was asked, while Ben raised his arm up showing he came in peace. "Kenny I know you like your friend, but how are you going to get him back. From what Devin's told us, Devlin's consciousness may no longer exist."

Tears started to form at the boy's eyes, but he quickly glared at Ben. "I don't care, Devlin means everything to me I'm not giving up on him. Call Aunt Gwen' she might be able to help," Kenny said, believing that his aunt may be his last hope to save the boy he loved. Ben looked at Kenny and recognized the longing in his eyes and said he'd try and get hold of her to see if she could help.

Kenny relaxed a bit then heard a groan from behind him. As he turned, the mutant had changed back into his human form and was still unconscious. Kenny smiled as he looked at the peaceful form of Devlin, hoped against hope that he could save Devlin.

While Ben called his cousin for help, Shino and Paradox watched helplessly at the situation. Paradox looked at Shino and said, "This was what I was afraid of, the bio-machine Animo attached to Devlin is now in control of the boy and what's worse is that there's nothing we can do to help." Shino looked up to Paradox and smiled.

"You're right, this is out of our hands; but Kenny can, no, will fix this. Devlin's in there somewhere, Kenny just has to find him and the two of the have to beat that damn machine." Paradox looked into Shino's eyes and saw all the hope the boy had for the two down below. He sighed and began to hope along with Shino that everything would turn out alright.

It was another hour before Gwen showed up in the containment room. Kenny was the first one up and ran to hug his aunt. Gwen smile and she ruffled the brunette locks that reminded her of Ben's at this age. "Hey there Kenny, so how's your tenth birthday going," Gwen asked even though she was already aware of the situation.

Kenny frown and replied, "Well if you don't count my best friend going psycho, and that fact he wants to kill dad, and pop then it's fine so far." Gwen shook her head and looked at Ben, "I see you takes after you in more than just looks. I wonder if he got anything from Julie."

Ben smiled and replied, "Hey not all that bad." Kevin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and said, "I'll say, he's one hell of a lay."

Gwen struggled to hold back her laugh, but had a horrible time with Ben elbowing Kevin in the ribs. Kenny smiled and thought it was nice to see his parents like that. His smiled faded as he looked at Devlin and hoped that his aunt would be able to help. "Aunt Gwen do you think you could help Devlin, I know he's not like Devin. Please you gotta help me save him. I don't want to lose him," Kenny said as tears rolled down his tanned skin. Gwen looked at her actual cousin but considered him more of a nephew.

"I'll see what I can do Kenny, but I'm not sure what's going to happen okay? Now stop crying, I'm sure Devlin wouldn't want you crying like this," Gwen said as he pulled him into a hug and held him till he calmed down. Once he stopped crying, Gwen walked over to the unconscious boy and noted that the kid look amazing like Kevin. She let her observations go as she let her powers flow. "_**Phasmatis inside is vultus ostendo mihi quisnam I'm vultus pro.**_" Mana began to form around Gwen's hands, and her eye began to glow pink. As she looked at Devlin's body, she was shocked by what she saw. Instead of one being inside the body, she saw two. One was bound by chains and struggled to get free, while the other was that of a tall man wearing a black uniform with long raven colored locks. The thing about the older male was that his form seemed to be very blurry as if he was out of focus. Gwen closed her eyes and stopped the spell and turned to her relatives.

"Kenny's right, the guy you were fighting isn't Devlin; he's even a true part of him. I think that whoever created this kid may have attached a bio-tech mind controller to him. With it the creator could make a personality that could enter and take over the body without hurting it. Devlin's the victim in all of this, whoever created him is holding the grudge against you two, and he must've found a sample of Kevin's DNA to create him," Gwen explained.

Ben looked at Gwen and asked, "How do you figure all of that?"

Gwen smirked and answered, "Simple Ben, when I looked at the kid's spirit there were two of them in the body instead of one. The first one was tied up and chained so he could control his mind and body again. Also the second spirit seemed to be older; the first proving he doesn't belong, and that he was out of focus like he was getting bad reception. The only way to save the real Dean is to free him and help him beat the fake one."

"His name's Devlin not Dean!" Kenny shouted at his aunt. "Whatever," Gwen said rolling her eyes as she walked back to Devlin.

Everyone followed her to the unconscious body and waited for Gwen to go on. "Okay so right now I need someone to volunteer to share their consciousness with Devlin in order to search his and find him," Gwen said knowing who would volunteer first. Kenny approached his aunt and said he was ready.

Before Gwen could cast her spell, Ben pulled Kenny back towards him. "NO! I'm not letting you get any closer to that monster than he has already," Ben said holding onto the young Tennyson.

"Dad let me go! I have to save Devlin! None of you know him like I do. I have the best chance at finding him and getting him back," Kenny yelled as he struggled to get loose. Ben still refrained from letting the boy go, but Kevin intervened on his son's behalf. Kevin quickly found one of Ben's hot spots and rubbed it affectionately. Ben suddenly lost control of his body and let Kenny go. Kenny looked back at Kevin, who smirked and told him to get going.

Kenny smiled and ran back to his aunt so she could start before Ben got control of himself. "L**ungo mens illorum ut diligo unus alius permissum suum mens iam misceo in ceterus!**_"_ As she finished, her mana spread over Kenny. Kenny's eye soon lost the spender that made them shine, but his body seemed to move on its own. He went close to Devlin and knelt beside him. The younger boy closed his eyes as bent over and pressed his lips against Devlin's. The pink mana soon spread over Devlin as well covering him in the same weird energy that incased Kenny.

As Kenny opened his eyes, he wasn't in the old containment room for the Null void Projector. He looked around and saw a dark and blank world. Kenny knew something was wrong when he looked around and noticed there was no ground beneath him or a sky above him, everything was a mix of dark colors swirling into the other. Kenny took a few steps before he heard a harsh and evil laugh. Kenny looked around, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Aww look at poor Kenny. He's come to my world, to try and save his boyfriend. That really is too sweet," the voice echoed as he laughed again. Kenny was slowly getting crept out as he continued to search for the body that the voice belonged too.

"S-show yourself coward!" Kenny shouted, but all he got in return was another laugh.

"Very well if that what you want," the voice said as a tall man started walking out of the darkness. Kenny watched the man carefully and noticed he was a suit like his pop normally wore, but his hair was much longer than his. An "X" scar appeared on the man's face just below his lips. One other thing Kenny noticed that scared him was that the man had the same eerie yellow eyes that he saw Devlin with earlier.

"Devin! Where's Devlin?" Kenny yelled as he pieced together that in this place that this must be Devin's true face.

The older-looking male clapped his hand as he continued walking over to Kenny, "Bravo Kenny, I didn't think you'd figure out who I was so fast. Well not that I don't have to introduce myself I guess I could tell you where your lover is. Right now Devlin's trapped in the very edge of his, I mean our mind. And your aunt was right about me; I was created by bio-tech, and that's why Devlin's been forced into darkness. Now let me explain a few things to you before I decide to kill you kid. First off, I was born not only because of the machine, but also from Devlin's negative emotions towards your pop. You see Devlin is almost a complete genetic replica of Kevin Levin, but he doesn't know that. He was raised to think that he raped his mother and she died giving birth to him. My master gave him the answer he wanted and so far Devlin's negative emotions formed me, the monster he thought his DNA donor was, but after he met you, the anger that once fueled me died. For some reason he fell for you and you helped soothe away the energy that created me and give me power. That's my reason for hating you, and the only reason I need to want to kill you."

As Devin finished, he let his eye take over and envelop him in the eerie yellow light. Kenny shielded his eyes from the blinding light and took a few steps back. When the light subsided, Kenny looked upon the monster that was once known to be Kevin 11,000. Kenny swallowed thickly and asked, "So why tell me all of this? What was the purpose?" The gigantic monster laughed and said, "Its simple; you're no threat to me so I told you everything so you at least would know why you were killed."

Kenny paled a little, but none-the-less took off running, wish he could lose that thing before it caught up with him. As he continued to run, Kenny knew that thing was behind him, but what surprised him was that monster never came close to matching Kenny's speed. Kenny looked over his shoulder and saw Devin behind him and was gaining on him. Kenny looked around and wished that he could find a weapon or something to fight back with, since the Omnitrix wasn't on his arm at the moment.

About two seconds later he saw a red box that read "In case of Monster Attack." Kenny stopped once he reached the red case and looked inside of it to find his Omnitrix. He jumped for joy and the watch latched itself to his arm again. Kenny activated the watch and slammed down on the first alien he thought would help him out against Devin.

As Devin reached the spot where he saw the little runt head, he noticed the red box and it the sign that read "In case of Monster Attack." Giving the box a strange look, he heard a voice he had never heard before. "Hey Devin, looking for someone?" Devin turned around and saw one of the aliens Ben got during his teenaged-years and remembered it being called Big Chill. "Tennyson I don't know how you got the watch but it ain't gonna save you here," Devin roared flying up to where Kenny was.

The young Tennyson just smiled and said, "I don't know about that, but let's play freeze tag." With that the Necrofriggian flew at Devin with a great deal of speed and went intangible. Using his freezing ability, Kenny froze the evil mutant inside and out. Smiling at his handy work, Kenny changed into XLR8 and ran off to find Devlin.

After what felt like hours Kenny changed back to his normal self and began to feel like he had lost. Kenny really didn't want to lose Devlin but he'd searched the entire place, but couldn't find him. Sitting down for a little rest, Kenny started to cry. As his tears landed on the supposed ground, small white lights appeared where the tear had landed. More and more tears fell from the little Tennyson until he had to open his eyes due to the brightness surrounding him. Kenny stood up and looked down and was shocked at what he saw. On the other side of the light Devlin sat floating in a strange-looking tank of water. Kenny dropped to his knees and went to see if just imagining this, but when he went to touch, his hand went through the portal. Kenny's eyes went wide and pulled his arm back. He tried again and his arm went through the floor. Kenny thought this may be a trap but he didn't care. He stood up and closed his eyes as he took a jump and fell straight through the portal.

When Kenny opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of a forest. He looked around and in the middle of a grove of trees, he saw the strange tank again and Devlin was still inside. He ran through the weird forest until he came to the pod and looked it up and down. At the bottom of the pod was a little plaque that read, "Here lays Devlin, one who was taken too soon." Kenny read the plaque over and over again not wanting to believe it. Devlin looked as if he was sleeping but so did a lot of people who died.

Kenny frowned and started banging on the pod, hoping it would break. He continued banging on the glass that kept him from the real Devlin, but it only shook. Kenny stepped back and looked for something to try and break the glass with, but then he heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh Kenny! Why don't you let Devy sleep, and come play with me? Trust me, I can do thing for you that Devlin would be too shy to try," Devin's voice sounded from behind Kenny. The young Tennyson turned around and saw the evil version of Devlin standing a few feet away. Kenny shook his head no as he back up against the pod.

"Kenny, believe me when I say this. He can't get out of there unless I break that thing so just come here. If you do as I say I'll let you live let you have Devlin once I've taken care of your family," Devin said trying to sound as nice as possible.

Kenny listened to the offer and he had to admit it was tempting. Without Ben and Kevin around Kenny could do just about whatever he wanted, and he would have his Devy back as well, but then he thought about how many people his parents saved on a daily basis. Could he really do that to all the people that counted on his parents to protect them…No he couldn't so with a heavy heart Kenny said, "I-I can't take your offer. Devlin means the world me to me but I can't sacrifice the lives of innocent people just to keep one person safe." Kenny turned to the pod and looked at Devlin. "I'm sorry Dev I want to save you but I can't; people are counting on my dad and pop to protect them, but I will say this. If it frees you I'll sacrifice my life." Kenny turned back around to face Devin.

Devin frowned at the boy's stupidity and shook his head. If the kid wanted to die for the brat in the pod so be it. Devin changed his arms into blades and ran at Kenny. Without as much as taking a step back Kenny stretched out his arms waiting for the blades to hit him. After a moment Kenny opened his eyes and looked around to see what happened. Once his eyes were completely open, Devin was gone and the sky above him was now cloudy and the winds were wiping through the forest.

Kenny looked around and saw a kid with silver hair sitting on top of the pod. "W-who are you," Kenny asked. The silver haired kid smiled and said, "Think of me as your fairy god-brother, and I'm here to set Devlin free. Kenny you risked everything to protect this kid, so I'm going to give him to you, and together you two can beat Devin. Now stand back." The kid jumped down from the pod and balled his hand into a fist. Pulling it back he sent it slamming into the glass of the pod. The glass began to crack at the impact of the silver haired kid. Taking a step back from the pod, the cracks soon spread all over the tank and soon the pressure of the water forced the glass to give way.

As the water and Devlin flowed free from their containment, Kenny ran to Devlin and looked him over. Once he looked Devlin up and down, Kenny relaxed a bit and pulled him into his lap. It was a bit awkward with Devlin being taller and a bit bigger than Kenny put the young brunette didn't care. Kenny hugged Devlin close and whispered for him to wake up. After a few minutes Kenny noticed Devlin lips were slightly puckered. Kenny grinned and decided that maybe Devlin would wake up with a kiss.

As Kenny attached him lips to Devlin's soft and plump lips, he felt arms snake their way up and around his neck. He opened his eyes, never remembering closing them and looked into Devlin's baby blue eyes.

Pulling away a weak smile graces Devlin's face and he say weakly, "Hi Kenny, I'm sorry I missed your party." Kenny started crying as he looked at Devlin's beautiful face. He smiled and answered, "Its okay some jerk crashed it anyway."

Devlin then pulled himself out of Kenny's lap and sat next to him. He looked down at the tired and weary boy and started off, "Kenny I'm sorry I never told you about me. Ever since you entered here I could hear every word that was spoken but I couldn't do anything. I'm just glad you're here."

Kenny smiled as he laid his head on Devlin's arm. "Don't worry about it Dev, I love you, I'd go to hell and beyond to get you back." Devlin smiled, but stood up and stretched out his hand for Kenny. Kenny took it and pulled himself up wondering what Devlin was up to.

"Kenny, I'm sorry to ask this of you but will you help me get rid of Devin? He's haunted me since before I've had memories. I want him and his fucking master out of my life," Devlin stated, as anger and hatred reflected on his face. A shiver ran down Kenny's spine as he felt the aggression pour of his lover. '_Okay this is not the time to get turned on. Damnit I'm only ten and I'm already getting hormonal,_' Kenny thought as he shook away the other ideas of what Devlin's aggression could be used for. Kenny took Devlin's hand and smiled at him telling him that he'd be happy to help.

Devlin looked back at his short brunette and smiled. Devlin and Kenny started walking away from the middle of the forest until they saw the scenery start changing back into the blank darkness Kenny had entered the first time. As the last stretches of the forest vanished, Devlin started to growl as he felt Devin's presence.

"My, my looky here. You actually got the brat out of the pod. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you both now," Devin said as he faded into existence from the darkness. The bastard still wore his smirk as he looked at the two young lovers.

Kenny reached for the Omnitrix and soon realized it was gone. Kenny looked around but then he heard Devin cough. He looked at the twisted bastard and his eye grew wide. In Devin's hand was Kenny's Omnitrix. "Looking for this? I took it from you right before something forced me out of Devlin's consciousness," Devin said, sounding bitter about being forced out.

Devlin smirked and said, "Oh well, how about you just get out of my body and we won't have to destroy you."

Devin began to growl at Devlin and said, "You see, I thought it was over and I'll just kill you and keep your body to myself that way I can do whatever I want with it since you won't be returning." Devin then began his transformation and crushed the Omnitrix as he grew in size.

Kenny gulped at the brutish looking monster he froze before. "Um…Dev how we gonna beat him," Kenny asked nervously. Devlin smiled at Kenny and said, "Simple angel, heroes always beat monsters right? So just think about a few powers and we can beat him."

With a kiss to Kenny's forehead, Devlin closed his eyes and created white wings and took off to fight the pseudo-personality.

Kenny watched as Devlin held out his hand and a glowing white sword materialized in his hands. Kenny looked down and wondered how he could help. Then an idea popped into Kenny's head. _'Thank you Saturday morning cartoons!'_ Kenny thought as he smiled and started to work. Kenny soon created five swords and started stabbing them into the ground all around Devin and Devlin.

Devlin busied himself with slashing his evil twin all over the thug's gigantic body. Due to his size, Devin couldn't get to Devlin as fast as he wanted, so the slashing kept going on while they both forgot about the sneaky Tennyson.

While Devin and Devlin were bust, Kenny finally created his pentagram. Kenny smiled as he looked up to Devlin and Devin. "Devlin! Move your ass out of my way unless you want to be killed too!" the young Tennyson yelled. Devlin heard his lover's rant so he quickly flew away from his evil twin. Devin soon looked down where he was and noticed the five small points of light.

Kenny's smile continued as Devlin soared next to him. "Okay what's this big attack of yours?" Devlin asked raising one of his eyebrows at the brunette. "Oh you'll see in just a sec," Kenny replied with a devious smile on gracing his features. Kenny then held out his hand and a bottle of blue liquid materialized in his hand. Turning to face Devin, Kenny yelled, "Hey jackass! This is imprisoning Dev," as he open the small vial he poured its continents on the energy blade. A second later, the five blades began to glow better and fired their light high into the sky.

Devin didn't know what was happening but as he try to fly past the pillars of light, he hit a powerful energy field and sent millions of volts of energy into his body. "Next, for what you tried to do to my family," Kenny then kicked the energy blade forward forcing the other four forward as well. The barrier that held Devin began to shrink as the blades moved until all five pointes pinned the bastard in. The energy was still flowing, ripping the insides of Devin apart. "This last one is for ruining my birthday!" Kenny yelled. Devlin looked at the ground below as Devin began to glow, but a moment later the glow released a beam of energy that filled the entire barrier and hit Devin as well.

'_Mental note...never give Kenny explosives,' _Devlin thought as he watched Devin's body vanish in the beams of light. Even though Devin couldn't be seen, he screams filled the void of darkness. As the barrier began to fade, Devlin looked at Kenny and noticed the brunette was sitting on the floor panting heavily. "Kenny, what's wrong?" Devlin asked as he went to his knees to check on Kenny.

"Tired, attack drained all angry, hate, love, sorrow, and pain out of me," was all Kenny was able to get out as he fell into Devlin's arms.

Kevin, Ben, and Gwen watched the two boys, wondering what was taking so long. After an hour of watching, they saw the earring on Devlin's left ear discharge and then fade from gold to black. "Well at least we know where the bio-tech is now," Kevin said with a smile.

The three adults waited another ten minutes before the pink aura began to dissipate. Once it was completely removed, Kenny's eyes began to open and much to his family's relief. Before even thinking of his family, Kenny looked over at Devlin. A moment after Kenny woke up, Devlin opened his baby blue eyes and focused on Kenny's beautiful toxic green eyes.

"Hey Kenny, thanks for coming to get me," Devlin said weakly. Kenny smiled and said, "I go to hell and beyond to bring you back."

Everything from then on fell into place for those two after that, except for Kenny getting grounded for cursing. After a few days of rest, Devlin told Ben and Kevin about everything he knew about Dr. Animo, and his labs.

The happy couple decided to have a _chat_ with the good doctor and let Kenny play nurse while they were out. It turned out that Devlin wouldn't be considered Kevin's son due to the fact that he was basically a clone with another bit of DNA added to his own. Ben and Kevin asked Devlin to stay with them since Kenny went through hell and back to keep him, so they figured why not.

All in all, the Tennyson family was like it was before Shino messed with it, but now it was much happier. Kevin and Ben had each other, Kenny and Devlin would never let anything separate them, and the universe's oldest most wanted criminal was now working to catch the other ones.

From the Corridor of Time, Shino smiled as he and Paradox watched events pass along. Looking away from everything Shino looked at Paradox and said, "Thanks, doc, for all your help. If you want, why don't you come back to Timeshimos with me for a vacation? You certainly earned one."

Paradox thought about it and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Shino. I haven't had one in about 34,000 years or so."

Shino smiled again and said to hold on a moment while he checked the overall flow of time. Shino eyes began to glow white once more, but as he came back he groaned.

Paradox looked at Shino worried and asked, "What's wrong, did we mess the flow of time?"

Shino sighed and replied, "No, it's more when we moved Devlin and Kenny, we dropped a depth charged in time. A lot of timelines are branching off now. The thing I find weird is that in the new ones, Kevin and Ben fall in love with each other. It ranges from Kevin getting punished by Ben for what he did to Kenny, to Kevin getting jealous of Ben wanting to check out something called Bang babies? The worst part is I know my dad's gonna make me responsible for of all the new timelines." Shino's shoulders sagged as he looked down at the floor, while Paradox got a good laugh out of it.

"Well if you ever need a hand just call me and I'll be happy to help," Paradox said with a wink. Shino blushed and nodded his head okay as he and the doctor headed for his home world.

_**-The End-**_

**

* * *

Okay so there's the end. I know it was super long chapter but I wanted this thing done. Oh and three cookies to the person who can figure out the other timelines I mentioned….lol….Okay please review and I hoped you all enjoyed….TTFN**


End file.
